


Twisted Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things turned from a game of cat-and-mouse to a violent romance in the heat of battle. The result was a co-habitation against all the Soul Society's laws and a child.</p><p>Really, that's it. It starts out pretty dark, turns fluffy, then ends in everyone dying. I'm abandoning this as soon as it's finished being uploaded. Some people like it, I kinda look at it as the worst thing I've ever written in my life. It's not My Immortal bad, since I'm not so pathetically lame, but it's pretty bad. The only reason I'm uploading it in the first place is because it's a part of Bleach fan history, and for history sake, it needs to be made public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ichigo found himself on the ground covered in blood again. This time with a bloody hand clamped tightly around his neck trying to crush his windpipe. The teal haired espada, also covered in blood, looked down on his orange haired victim with his normal psychotic grin as he squeezed his grip tighter ever so slowly. Ichigo tried to will himself to move, to break the grip that was killing him. He failed and just looked into the icy blue eyes that bored into him with a mix of delight and psychotic hatred.

"How's it feel Ichigo! How does it feel to be at my mercy?" Grimmjow screamed at his prey. He squeezed tighter as he let out a low chuckle. It sounded almost like a purr. Ichigo reached his arm towards Zangetsu. He wouldn't give up. Not when he had to protect his friends from this maniac. He was almost there. Just a few more millimeters. His body was lifted off the ground and pitched at the nearest wall. It all but exploded in a cloud of dust on impact. As the dust settled enough for Ichigo to force himself to look up, the sexta espada was already just steps away from him. "You know, I kinda like you like this berry-head. Shows just how weak you really are." Grimmjow bent down and grabbed the orange locks and jerked his face just inches away from his own.

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo's hand flew straight to Grimmjow's wrist and gripped it tight. "I'm not weak, and no matter what you say, I won't let you hurt my friends!" He tried to stand, but was taken aback by the sudden, bruising press of lips to his. Grimmjow licked at his preys lips, demanding entrance. When it was not granted, he grabbed Ichigo's jaw and forced it open. Grimmjow couldn't help but notice that this berry-head tasted somewhat like strawberries. Ichigo clawed at the espada's chest trying to get away, his inner hollow begging to be released. Grimmjow broke the kiss, intentionally letting his fang catch on the substitute shinigami's lower lip.

"Oh? And how do plan to do that when you can't even protect yourself, shinigami?" Grimmjow flipped the beaten shinigami over and proceeded to bite and claw at his clothed flesh. Ichigo stifled a loud scream as he felt his back being assaulted like that. Grimmjow chuckled maniacally. "Cute little strawberry." In one swift motion, he tore off the black robes that were in his way. Ichigo managed to swing his leg around and catch Grimmjow's head, but it was too weak from his current injuries to really be more effective in anything but flipping himself over. Grimmjow recovered from the strike with an irritated growl as his hand shot back to the orange haired shinigami's neck. His mouth instantly went to Ichigo's chest, biting his skin till it bled everywhere his teeth went. Ichigo hung his head back, grinding his teeth to silence his screams. Grimmjow moved up to face level with Ichigo as he replaced his psychotic grin on his face. He drove his hips hard into his prey's, only to look down is a somewhat surprised manner. "He-he, this turning you on, berry-head? You're a masochistic whore, aren't you?" Grimmjow mocked as he reached down and harshly grabbed Ichigo's newly formed erection. Ichigo jerked as he felt the cold, blood stained fingers wrap around him.

"N-no I'm not! Bastard, let go! I'm not your pl-" Ichigo was cut short as Grimmjow buried his teeth into his shoulder. Grimmjow released his bite and lapped at the freshly budding drops of blood as he palmed his victims groin. Soon he moved his hand a little lower and teasingly prodded the young shinigami's entrance. The boy let out a groan as his erection twitched pleadingly. "S-stop it! I'm not gay, and I'm not your toy!" Ichigo felt his attacker's grin spread on his skin. A split second later, without warning, three full digits slammed into the unexplored recesses of the orange haired boy. He couldn't hold back a painful scream as this happened. Grimmjow refused to allow the boy to adjust to the intruding mass before he started to roughly jerk and twist his fingers inside. He licked at the boys chin, tasting the tacky blood still on his skin, as the poor shinigami jerked and cried out in pain. His erection seemed to act the precise opposite of the profanities escaping his lips as it jerked and jumped in wanton ways.

"Ready, shinigami? You're gonna love this, you pain slut!" Grimmjow pulled his obi and his hakama fell, revealing his own, massive erection. Ichigo stared at it for a few seconds before he panicked and tried to squirm away. The teal haired espada grasped the shinigami's hips with bruising strength and slammed himself to the hilt inside the unlubricated passage. He held still for a second, letting out a small grunt. "S-so tight... Well, Ichigo, does it feel good be my bitch? Well?" Grimmjow shoved his hips into Ichigo's tensed body as he ground his teeth and gripped the espada's arms to brace against the barrage of pain spreading through him. With a few more strokes, everything began to move smoother, obviously being help by the fresh blood from Ichigo's torn ass. Ichigo tried to claw at the sexta espada's arms to let him go, but it only seemed to drive the teal haired arrancar into a more violent frenzy of thrusts. It wasn't long before the pain began to dull enough for the shinigami to handle each painful thrust. Eventually he felt some sort of twisted pleasure in them. Ichigo's screams began to lose their volume and pain as his grip in the espada loosened enough to warrant a low chuckle. Grimmjow suddenly stopped trusting and removed himself from the orange haired victim.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo hazily asked as he was unsure what was going on. Before the boy could register anything, he was flipped over on his knees and Grimmjow had rammed himself back into him. He let out an unbridled scream of mixed pain and pleasure as he was once again being trusted into. The teal hair espada raked his claws down the boys already injured back. "F-FUCK! Gr-AH!" was the only thing to escape his mouth while the espada continued to ravish his young body. Grimmjow leaned over the boy with an evil smirk before he started to nibble on his ear and bite into his back, still thrusting at sadistic speeds. He was almost purring as he watched his prey wriggle and squirm in a twisted form of pleasure and pain.

"What was that, shinigami? Were you just about to call my name? Well, who am I? Who owns your ass now?" Grimmjow teased as he began to search for the shinigami's prostate. With a sudden jerk and an outcry of curses, Grimmjow smirked as he hit the same spot again and again. "Who do you belong to now, shinigami?" Ichigo just bucked and screamed for a few minutes before he moved his hand to his throbbing erection to stroke it. Grimmjow instantly smacked his hand away, biting down on the orange haired berry's shoulder. He growled in his preys ear,"Naughty! Who do you belong to, shinigami?"

Ichigo fell to his forearms trying to choke out something other then profanities. "Gri-Gr-AH FUCK!" Was as far as he could get. Grimmjow slowed down to grab his preys chin and pull him to look him in the eyes. He pulled him into another painful kiss, this time getting tongue access almost instantly. He let his fang drag in the same spot of the orange haired shinigami's lip. The orange berry whimpered as fresh blood trickled down his chin, only to be quickly licked away by his teal haired attacker. "Gr-grimmjow... AH, Shit!" Ichigo had said his name in defeat, and not even a full second later, said espada was ramming in and out of his prey at full strength again. Ichigo moaned and cried out with a sense of demented pleasure as repeatedly his prostate was violently pressed by the one who is dominating him. He tried to move his hand back to his pleading erection, but again, was swatted away and bit.

"That's right berry-head, you belong to me! I choose when you get to cum! You're my property now!" Grimmjow growled in his berry's ear. He picked up the pace feeling himself almost at his edge. Damn this shinigami and his tightness! He reached around Ichigo's hips and began to roughly stroke his now weeping erection. The orange haired shinigami bucked his hips at the touch and the arrancar bit into his shoulder and dug his claws into his hips as punishment. It wasn't before the inexperienced one released his orgasm all over Grimmjow's hand. It was about two strokes later when Grimmjow released inside the young shinigami with a low groan followed by a-"FUCK!" Ichigo was the first to collapse in a sticky, sweaty collection of limbs underneath Grimmjow. The teal haired espada collapsed over the boy, resting on his forearms in some strange, after-sex high mercy. They laid there, catching their breath. Ichigo began to sob and cry silently as he realized what had just happened and with who. "Stop crying berry-head! I won't have my property cry!" Grimmjow snapped irritably, having come down from his high.

"Dumb-ass! Monster! Bastard! How could even you do something like that!" Ichigo snapped angrily. He curled up into the fetal position as he continued to just sob. Grimmjow stared at him quizzically. "How can you just... just fucking rape someone!" Ichigo manage to scream out. The incident had confused and terrified him. Grimmjow growled in anger. He pushed Ichigo out of the fetal position and onto a piece of rubble that painfully dug itself into his shoulder.

"How DARE you! You fucking loved it you ungrateful piece of trash! Don't sit there and say I raped you when you were practically begging me to fuck you! Called my name even! I should punish you right now for your insolence!" Grimmjow stood up enraged and stormed off. He opened a Garganta.

"I never said you could take my virginity asshole!" Ichigo yelled out, his voice riddled with anger. Grimmjow perked up at the word virginity and a wicked grin spread across his face. He'd taken someones virginity, consent be damned. He turned to Ichigo for a brief while.

"See ya around, berry-head. Remember, your ass is mine now. I claimed it first," the sexta espada devilishly purred as he stepped through his portal, leaving Ichigo alone, naked, and battered. He refused to admit that he did enjoy what had just happened, even if he resisted most of the way through it. After a long while, he pushed himself to his feet and staggered around searching for his clothes. He found only rags, but they would work as he tied them around his body. He staggered home to get a hot bath, and go to sleep. He didn't really feel like eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stumbled through the front door of his family's clinic, using Zangetsu to brace himself. He panted heavily as his new wounds began to scab over. His inner hollow was screaming at him for not releasing him earlier. The orange haired boy pushed back his inner self and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. He supported his weight on the walls as he slowly worked his way to the shower. When he finally reached his destination, he turned the nob and allowed the water to heat up before he removed his ragged robes and stepped in. As the warm water his his battered body, it soothed yet burned all of his wounds. The dried blood mixed and slithered its way down the drain until all the bites and scratches were visible. It was surprising how many of them were actually hidden by the blood that covered him. The shinigami began to lather soap on his body, grimacing as it stung in his wounds. After he was satisfied with himself, he turned off the water and stepped out. Since it didn't matter if he was dry or not when it came to re-entering his body, he didn't bother with a towel. He heard a small "eep" before he looked to see what or who had made the noise. Yuzu stared back at him with a horrified expression on her face, as if she'd seen something terribly traumatic. Ichigo instantly grabbed the nearest towel and covered himself as what little blood he had left went straight to his face turning it a deep scarlet.

"Yuzu! I-I-I didn't know you were still up! You sh-should get back to bed! It's a school day tomorrow!" Ichigo stammered trying to look innocent. Even though Yuzu wasn't fully able to see spirits, she's always been able to see her brother in his shinigami form, even if she didn't know he was out of his body.

"Ichigo! How did you get all those injuries? We need to treat those right away!" Yuzu exclaimed worriedly as she grabbed her brothers hand gently and dragged him down to the clinic to treat his wounds. She was careful to not be so rough to aggravate them, but was firm enough to make sure Ichigo followed her. When they got to the clinic part of the house, she immediately began to apply antiseptic to the closest ones before wrapping them in gauze.

"Uhm. Yuzu. Please don't mention this to Dad, or Karin. I don't want to worry them," Ichigo somberly requested. He wasn't sure if his sister was able to recognize what half the injuries were, but a lot of them did look suspiciously like bite marks. He just sat there as his sister ran wildly around him applying antiseptic and bandages to almost every part of his body. The orange haired shinigami began to think he was lucky that he wouldn't have to fake any injuries in his body in the morning, seeing as most of them were hiddable with his uniform.

What, this is serious Ichigo! You come home at three in the morning, covered in bite marks and scratches as if you got jumped by a whole gang of people and ask me to not tell Dad? That's way too sneaky Ichi, even for you," Yuzu exclaimed as she put more bandages on his chest. Ichigo's face turned scarlet again as he heard his sister properly identify his injuries. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Please, Yuzu. Don't tell them. It would be best for everyone if only you and I knew about this. So please, don't tell," Ichigo pleaded with his eyes full of shame. He gave her a weak, sad smile after she reluctantly nodded. Yuzu resumed treating her brother's wounds.

"If this happens again, I'm not going to keep it secret, okay? This is serious, Ichigo. You can't come home at all odd hours of the night injured like this. what if whoever attacked you did more damage?" Yuzu stated sternly. She continued to dab anti-septic in the bites and scratches before applying a bandage. Ichigo slowly nodded in agreement, thinking it was just a freak accident that his little sister caught him. She finished patching every bite and scratch on him, and he looked in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice that he looked like a patchwork rag doll at this point. That thought irritated him as his inner hollow began to cackle maniacally. Both Ichigo and Yuzu went upstairs to go to their rooms.

"Good night Yuzu," Ichigo bid, placing a gentle kiss on his sister's forehead. Yuzu wished him the same and stepped into her room. The orange haired shinigami stepped into his room and re-entered his body. He opened his eyes and peered out the window deep in thought. Eventually he just rolled over in a huff and went to sleep. Teal hair and icy blue eyes haunted his dreams.

Ichigo woke up from his alarm clock. He irritatingly turned it off and pulled himself up. It was already morning, but he still felt like he had just gone to bed. He stood up, his physical body able to handle the stress despite his spirit's plea to go back to bed. He pulled off his tank top and sweat pants he left his body in when he went out the night before. He immediately went straight for his school uniform and pulled it over his head. When he was sufficiently dressed, jacket and all, he went downstairs for breakfast. Yuzu looked at him with a concerned face as she set his breakfast in front of him. He tried to see if she would snap and tell everyone about last night. She was struggling with it a bit, but Ichigo remained calm.

"Go~od Mor~rning, Ichigo!" Isshin came flying down the stairs and kicked his son in the head. Ichigo fell out of his chair and landed on the floor as Yuzu let out a sharp gasp. "What's this? My son seems to have become slow!" Isshin gave a triumphant grin as he took a victorious stance. Yuzu silently freaking out the entire time.

"Shut up! It's too damn early for this, and what kind of father just arbitrarily kicks his own son during breakfast!" Ichigo screamed as he jumped to his feet, accusingly pointing at his father. Isshin let out a triumphant and proud laugh before his son side kicked him in the stomach, Yuzu just freaking out more trying to keep her mouth shut.

"V-very good my son. I have nothing more to teach you. You have grown up so much," Isshin dramatized as he turned to give the thumbs up. Ichigo just smashed his foot into his fathers face. Karin just huffed as she continued to calmly eat her breakfast. Yuzu was at the edge of her self-control before she suddenly screamed for it all to stop. All the eyes in the room were curiously on her. Ichigo began to panic inside as his hollow began to chuckle in his head. He was too terrified of his secret getting out that he didn't bother telling it to shut up. Yuzu's hands went straight to her mouth before she started to speak.

"B-breakfast is getting cold, so please stop fighting and eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all!" Yuzu stammered while Ichigo let out the breath he was holding. Karin stared hard at her sister trying to figure out what that sudden out burst was about. There was usually a fight every morning, but she'd never scream for it to stop in the name of breakfast. Isshin jumped up immediately and held his daughter's hands.

"Oh course, darling! We will surely stop fighting and eat breakfast!" Isshin sat down at his place an instantly went to scarfing down his food. Ichigo retook his seat and resumed eating while Yuzu took hers to eat. Karin stare seemed to jump from her sister, to her brother trying to figure out the cause for such an abnormal reaction.

"Hey, Ichigo. Why are you dressed for school so early?" Karin asked with an uninterested tone. It was the other abnormal thing this morning. Almost every morning they ate in their pajamas. Ichigo tensed up trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't seem too out there.

"Ch-chad wanted to meet up before school to compare notes. It's a good study strategy because we had a big test coming up," Ichigo lied. He really didn't want everyone to know what happened between him and Grimmjow. Grimmjow... That bastard. Ichigo stopped eating and stood up. "I'm going to leave now to make sure I'm not late. Please excuse me." He turned to the door, grabbing his school bag and sat to put on his shoes. Karin glared at him as if she knew something was wrong, but refused to say anything. She continued to eat as her brother waved good bye and left. He walked down the street to the book store to kill some time. He saw Uryuu looking at some books on advanced sewing techniques. The Quincy looked up at his shinigami rival.

"This is an odd surprise. Seeing you out this early. Don't you normally get your study books after school?" Uryuu asked coldly. He didn't stop reading the back of random books to see if they were any good. He adjusted his glasses to get a better view of the book.

"My house was starting to get a little too hostile, so I left early. Right now I'm just killing time till school starts," Ichigo half-heartedly responded. He picked up a random book and flipped it over to read the back. He didn't actually read it, he just wanted to do something other then stand there. Uyruu looked over at the book his rival had picked up.

"I didn't realize you were into that sort of thing Kurosaki. Is there anything else you'd rather keep secret about your personal life?" Uryuu stated with an interested and arrogant tone. Ichigo actually read what the book was: 'Bondage: How it can improve your relationship'. He threw it back on the shelf and back off, defensively throwing his arms in front of him.

"There is no way I'm into that! Not in a million years! That's got to be in the wrong section!" Ichigo exclaimed as everyone glared and 'shushed' him. Renji and Rukia stepped into the book shop too meet up with everyone before school. The red haired shinigami looked a little confused at the sight he was seeing now. He curiously looked at the book that Ichigo and Uryuu were talking about. An evil grin spread across his face as he turned to Ichigo.

"You don't like bondage, Ichigo? It's a great way to practice kido you know. Especially the binding ones," Renji teased as he held back a laugh. Ichigo shot him a look that meant for him to shut up before Rukia reached over and picked up the book. She flipped through the first couple chapters and appeared to be getting more and more disgusted with it. She threw the book back on the shelf angrily before she whacked Renji on the head.

"This book has nothing to do with Kido you sick pervert! Now hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Rukia demanded as she turned and stormed out of the shop. Everyone followed, but Renji seemed to lolly-gag, claiming he wanted to buy a book. When they were all out on the sidewalk, Renji with a bag and a smug grin on his face, they walked to school together. Classes were kind of boring and Ichigo just couldn't focus on them. He spent most of his classes just starring out the window, getting chalk thrown at him a couple times. Soon, lunch time rolled around and everyone met up on the roof as usual. Ichigo had been in such a hurry to leave the house that morning that he forgot his bento.

"Ichigo! Where's your lunch?" Orihime asked kindly. She had noticed everyone else with a bento, but Ichigo didn't have his.

"I forgot it at home. It's not that big a deal, I'll eat it when I get home," Ichigo responded aloofly as he leaned against the fencing. He wasn't really in the mood to eat at the moment anyway. Orihime apparently got that feeling and just went back to eating and chatting with Rukia and Keigo. Ichigo slumped to the side on Renji to take a nap.

"What are you doing Berry-head?" Renji asked trying to hold back an out burst. 'Berry-head' rang in Ichigo's ears and he felt a sort of weird feeling. He'd felt it before, but refused to think about it. He pushed it all to the back of his mind as he rearranged the way he was sitting slightly.

"I'm taking a nap, Pineapple. The ground is cold and hard, and your soft and warm. You make a better pillow," Ichigo remarked as he closed his eyes. He drifted off before Renji could retort, though it didn't seem like he minded too much that the berry-head was napping on him. It was about half an hour before the bell rang as the signal for the end of lunch. Ichigo snapped awake with all the eyes on him. He felt embarrassed as his face turned red. No one said anything and just cleared their lunch things for class, Renji included. They all returned to class while the rest of the day was quite boring. There were no hollows to fight and the Arrancars hadn't made a second appearance. It went that way for the next couple days, Yuzu screaming during breakfast for the fighting to stop, Ichigo leaving early to avoid the quizzical stares from Karin, and even the napping on Renji at lunch. Renji tugged on the tail of Ichigo's shirt after lunch. Everyone else had filed down the stairs to class.

"Why have you been sleeping on me the past couple days?" Renji just blatantly asked. He really wanted to know why Ichigo had gotten a need to sleep on him. He could have napped on Orihime, or Rukia, but he'd chosen Renji. Ichigo turned and looked a bit surprised. He was incredibly confused and wasn't entirely sure how to respond. His face started to turn red as he looked into Renji's eyes.

"I-I'm not sure why. I-it, just f-felt right somehow," Ichigo stammered as he looked down. Renji stepped closer and lifted Ichigo's chin so their eyes re-met. The orange haired shinigami felt a sudden chill and tried the first thing that he thought would warm it. He crashed his lips into Pineapple's and held there. To his surprise, Renji didn't push him away, but wrapped his arms around Berry-head's shoulders. Just as they broke the unexpected kiss, there was a suffocating spiritual pressure that distracted them. Both shinigami looked up towards the source. Grimmjow was there, in the sky, his reiatsu flaring angrily. He landed on the school roof as both Ichigo and Renji were frozen in place by fear, even when he approached them.

"That is mine!" Grimmjow snapped. He snatched his berry's hair and slammed his foot into Renji's face. Within seconds, the red haired shinigami slammed into the door to the stair-well. The teal haired espada walked up to Renji's limp body, still clutching the orange locks in his hand. Renji looked up just before he was kicked again, this time breaking the door and being sent tumbling down the stairs. Grimmjow flash stepped, still clutching Ichigo by his hair, to an empty shed somewhere on campus. He threw Ichigo inside before stepping in and locking the door shut. Ichigo swung his foot towards Grimmjow's head. The teal haired man ducked and gripped his prey's arms. He removed the shinigami's belt and used it to bind his arms behind his back. He threw the boy down harshly, giving an angry growl as he stood over the body. Ichigo tried to reach his substitute shinigami badge, but it was just out of reach. Grimmjow bent down and ripped the thing off his belt loop, tossing it aside like trash. Ichigo swung his foot straight up, making contact with Grimmjow's jaw. The sexta espada seemed to jump up and fall back a few feet. The weak kick was easily explained by simply being in a physical body.

"Don't touch me! You sick pervert! Just stay away from me!" Ichigo demanded while he scooted back until he was backed into a corner. He struggled to get his belt off his arms, but they were bound too high for his fingers to pull the buckle. Grimmjow growled with pure rage before he had his hands around the orange haired shinigami's neck. He had no evil smirk, no psychotic grin, not even a perverted inkling of a smile. The teal haired man's eyes were filled with murderous intent. The orange haired boy felt himself incapable of breathing. He frantically struggled to get loose from his binding, but soon started to see his vision fade while he felt his muscles become weak and useless. Just as his eye had become half-lidded and his vision all but gone, Grimmjow released his neck and started to undo his clothes. Ichigo coughed and gasped for precious air so much that he didn't realize the sexta espada had gotten his pants halfway off. He kicked in protest to the stripping with the response of a backhanded bitch slap. The shinigami's lip had split something fierce and had sent blood splatter all over the floor. Grimmjow finished pulling his berry's pants off and pushed his legs open. He positioned him between them so that he had access to everything. He proceeded to undo the white shirt in front of him. "I said don't touch me!" Ichigo exclaimed as he jerked his shoulders trying to get away. The response he got was once again long, cold fingers cutting off his air.

"You are mine! I do not fucking share, got it Berry-head!" Grimmjow screamed, venom and rage dripped from his words. Ichigo began to fade out again, looking up into icy blue eyes that were raging fired hatred. He tried to recover his breath faster, but only succeeded in more coughing and panting. Grimmjow had gotten the last button undone, instantly throwing open the boy's shirt. Ichigo had just regained his ability to think enough to register what was going and he began to struggle again. The teal haired espada immediately sunk his teeth into his prey's shoulder, just next to the collar bone. Ichigo let out a painful yelp that turned into a grinding growl. Grimmjow didn't let go until he had made sure it was deep enough to scar. "Don't you dare treat that later! You are mine, and everyone will know you are mine!" The sexta espada ripped off the berry-head's boxers. The orange haired boy was already hard, but the arrancar wasn't even amused at it this time. He pulled off his obi, roughly gripped the orange locks, and yanked them forwards. Grimmjow wrapped the sash around Ichigo's eyes, crossing it in the back and pulling it forward into the prey's mouth, only to cross it back again and painfully tighten it around Berry-head's eyes. Now blind, mute, and practically immobilized, Ichigo wasn't sure how to resist. The boy jerked from side to side trying desperately to break free, but was again immobilized by sharp claws digging into his hips. He felt his skin break before he felt the warm yet disturbing mass at his entrance. Not even a split second later, that familiar feeling of pain was searing through his hips. He was torn again and given no time to adjust before Grimmjow began to thrust in and out again. The friction was quickly reduced by fresh blood while the teal haired espada growled at the tightness. Ichigo groaned and growled, unable to cry out in his pain. It wasn't long before the boy felt himself about to cum, but was stopped by a rough grip on his cock. The grip was bruising and kept the orange haired boy from his orgasm. A few strokes later, the searing heat of Grimmjow's orgasm burned through the shinigami. The blindfold/gag was removed only to have a dominating kiss stop any words from escaping the boy. The sexta espada gained tongue access without hesitation, tasting blood. They broke the kiss and the teal haired arrancar bit his berry's lower lip. Wordlessly, the espada undid the belt, stood, and left through a garganta.

"Fucking bastard!" Ichigo screamed into the loneliness. He slammed his fist into the ground before he found himself thinking of that perfectly chiseled body. He unconsciously moved his hand to his already hard phallic. The shinigami stroked it slowly at first, wincing at the tender bruise. He kept stroking despite the tenderness. He thought of how those muscles moved when ever the espada dominated him. He dwelled on how those sharp teeth pierced his skin so easily. Almost instantly, Ichigo came just before he cursed himself for how pathetic he'd become. He held back tears before he dressed and left. Ichigo decided to skip the rest of school. He weakly walked home and snuck in. He changed his clothes and climbed into bed before he dozed off for a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke after hearing a lot of commotion downstairs. He heard Rukia frantically trying to do something involving Urahara. The substitute shinigami jumped up and went barreling down stairs, despite his body's protests to stay in bed. He stopped short in front of the clinic door and his breath caught. Renji was laying, unconscious, in one of the beds as Isshin stitched up a huge gash on his head. Orihime turned and looked at him.

"Ichigo..." Her face was wrought with worry. She didn't seem to notice that Ichigo wasn't in his uniform. All the eyes in the room turned to him, save Isshin's. The ex-shinigami was still very much focused on his suturing. Rukia looked quizzically at Ichigo, clearly noticing he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Done. He should regain consciousness soon. The next couple days, make sure he rests and if he starts having memory problems, take him to a hospital immediately," Isshin said to the group. "Ichigo, why'd you change out of your uniform?" The young shinigami seemed to ignore his fathers question.

"What happened to Renji?" Ichigo questioned in a state of shock. He knew what happened, but still felt himself asking. Grimmjow kicked him down a few flights of stairs. It was Ichigo's fault that Pineapple was hurt. If he'd just controlled himself a little more, this wouldn't have happened. He felt himself begin to shake with sickening guilt.

"We don't know. Someone found him at the bottom of the stairs like this. By time we found out, he was already being taken to the nearest clinic for treatment," Orihime explained. She was full of worry, almost to the point of tears. Ichigo stepped towards Renji and just looked at his unconscious face. Pineapple looked like he was fast asleep, breathing deep and slow. Ichigo's hand unwittingly moved to his shoulder. He gripped his new bite mark, wincing at the fresh pain. Everyone watched him curiously before Isshin shooed them all out.

"I think your friend will regain consciousness more quickly if the air in his room wasn't so somber. I'll make sure you all know when he wakes up. Ichigo, will you please make your friends tea?" Isshin stated. He placed his hand on his son's uninjured shoulder. Ichigo nodded mindlessly and led his friends to the kitchen where he started to make the tea. He moved like a machine, all but oblivious to what he was doing. He finished and placed the tea in front of everyone. They all silently took their cups and sipped. It was weak and rather unpleasant, but still, no one said anything. Ichigo's inner hollow stated something about it raining. The orange haired boy couldn't resist looking out the window. It was bright and sunny outside. The ideal day for just about anything done outside. A few moments of confusion and the statement sunk in. The shinigami growled at his inner self to shut up and deal with it. He took another sip of his tea. Isshin walked in and picked up his own cup. "I have him hooked up to the vital monitors. If anything out of the ordinary happens, we'll know."

"Do you have an idea when that will be?" Rukia asked somberly with more worry then urgency. Isshin shook his head, Ichigo set his tea down and walked to the sink, and Orihime gripped her cup in worry.

"I have no idea when he'll wake up. It's hard to know when someone will wake up from a head injury like that. He could wake up in a few minutes, he could wake up in a month, I really can't tell you," Isshin explained as he took a sip of tea. "Ichigo, did you let the water heat up enough? The tea is horrible." Ichigo felt himself lurch into the sink. Within seconds, a very distinct smell spread through the room. The orange haired boy coughed and sputtered for a few seconds before turning on the water. He let the vomit wash down the drain before rinsing out his mouth. He moved to wash the sink out, but the boy's father gently stopped him. "I'll take care of it son. You should go to bed and rest, though next time you feel unwell enough to skip school, tell me." Ichigo blushed as he wordlessly turned to go to bed. Orihime stood up trying to follow the substitute shinigami, but couldn't get her legs to move.

"Don't," Rukia commanded gently as she gripped Orihime's arm. The two girls locked eyes before they sat back down. Isshin tried to comfort the girls while Chad and Keigo worriedly sipped their tea. Ichigo stopped in front of Renji's room. He stepped in and looked down at his unconscious friend. He shivered trying to hold back tears.

"It-it's all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me," Ichigo whispered as he fell forward, resting his hand on the bed next to Renji's head. Without even thinking, he pressed his lips to his unconscious friends. Just as he found himself standing back up, Isshin stepped in. Father and son locked eyes for a short while before the orange haired boy looked to the floor.

"You should be resting, Ichigo. I know your stressed out about your friend, but the best thing for you to do is sleep," Isshin stated before approaching his son. He placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder before he led him out of the room. Ichigo nodded and returned to his room. He laid down in his bed and searched for sleep. He eventually found it, only to miss dinner and toss all night.

In the morning, when Ichigo felt more rested then he had all week, he sauntered down stairs. He saw Renji, still unconscious, being loaded into an ambulance. He immediately approached his father. "What's wrong with Renji? Did his condition change at all?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing changed at all. That's why he's going to Karakura Hospital. We don't have the bed space to keep him here until he wakes from his coma," Isshin explained light-hearted. "Don't worry, he's strong and probably won't need to be there long and you need to get ready for breakfast!" Ichigo scoffed and walked back inside to find Yuzu making breakfast and Karin reading a text book, obviously cramming for a test. It wasn't long before everything was ready to eat, though this time Isshin didn't pick a fight with Ichigo.

"I'm going to head to the hospital afterwards to check on Renji, so don't expect me home early," Ichigo stated before standing and heading upstairs to get ready for school. On his way, Rukia popped up next to him.

"Renji isn't at your house! What happened?" She was overly worried and it scared Ichigo a bit.

"There wasn't enough room to keep him there till he wakes up, so my dad sent him to Karakura Hospital. I'm going to go check on him today after school, so calm down already," Ichigo responded. Rukia irritatingly shoved a parcel wrapped in brown paper into his hands. It was rectangular and looked suspiciously like a book. It had the words 'To: Berry-head From: Pineapple' scrawled haphazardly across the front.

"I found that at Urahara's shop! What's going on between you and Renji? You start sleeping on him at lunch instead of eating, he buys you a present, and you puke after finding out he got hurt!" Rukia shouted in hysteria. A few by-passers looked at the two of them with expressions that said they disapproved of the two's spat on personal relationships. She stared at Ichigo intensely waiting for an answer and refusing to be ignored.

"I puked because I got sick and I've been sleeping on him because he's more comfortable then the ground! There is nothing going on between me and Renji!" Ichigo responded full of aggravation. "I don't like guys that way, jeez!"

"Glad to hear you say that, Berry-head. For a second I thought I'd have to kill that red headed freak," an all too familiar voice chimed from the shadows of the nearest alley. Not even a second afterward, Ichigo had left his body and dashed into the alley with Zangetsu drawn. Without a single thought, the orange haired shinigami brought his zanpakto down at the teal hair hidden in the darkness. The espada flash stepped behind his berry and smashed his fist into the side of the shinigami's head. Ichigo was sent flying to the back of the alley, but in mid-flight, he regained his footing and managed to stop on his feet. He quickly blocked an attack from Grimmjow. "How is that freak doing? Did he fall down and hit his little head?" the sexta espada screamed psychotically. Ichigo pushed his zanpakto into the attack, sending Grimmjow back a few feet.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk as if you know anything about my friends!" Ichigo shouted before he made another swing at Grimmjow. The teal haired espada easily dodged, gripping his berry's collar. He slammed the shinigami into the wall and forced his lips to the others. It was fairly easy to gain tongue access, but that was fleeting. Ichigo shoved his foot into the sexta espada's gut and swung Zangetsu up through the top layer of Grimmjow's bare flesh. The teal haired man stumbled back several steps.

"You son of a bitch! I own you!" Grimmjow growled just before a garganta opened. Ulquiorra stepped out and surveyed the area. His cold green eyes landed on Ichigo and his fellow espada.

"Jaegerjaques. Lord Aizen sent me to bring you back to Los Noches," Ulquiorra stated aloofly. He stood starring at Grimmjow's annoyed yet challenging expression. Grimmjow scoffed and took a stance of utter refusal. "You have been in the human world for a little under a week. Do not make me drag you back, Jaegerjaques."

"Fuck you," Grimmjow retorted before leaning against the nearest wall. He looked off towards the opening of the alley. Rukia was holding Ichigo's body with a look of complete disgust at what she was witnessing. That drove the sexta espada to a sadistic grin.

"You have. I will drag you back to Los Noches if you resist any further, Jaegerjaques," Ulquiorra stated with a cold calmness that would have been impossible for anyone else. Ichigo felt like a dagger had just gone through his heart. 'You have...' What was that all about? Wordlessly, Grimmjow pushed off the wall to step through the garganta, but was stopped by the orange haired shinigami. Ichigo was refusing to look into the arrancar's eyes, but he could feel the other smirk just before he felt a strong foot slam into his gut. The orange haired boy managed to look up from his daze just as the garganta was closing.

"See ya 'round, Berry-head," the teal haired espada stated. He didn't actually speak it, but those lips couldn't have worded anything else. Ichigo pushed himself up, sputtering for the breath that had been knocked out of him. Rukia dashed to his side to help him back to his body. Once all of that was taken care of, Rukia dragged the orange haired boy by the arm.

"Hey, where're we going? Let go! Rukia!" It wasn't long before she tossed Ichigo into Urahara's shop. He stumbled, then tripped over the small step into the shop. "What the hell, Rukia! We're gonna be late for school!"

"You're sleeping with the enemy, aren't you! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!" Rukia accused, pointing at Ichigo.

"What? I'm not sleeping with anyone! Where do you get off saying crap like that?" Ichigo shouted back in defense. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, lying about that.

"I saw how you acted towards that arrancar! You let him kiss you, then tried to keep him from leaving! What the hell is going on Ichigo?" Rukia cried out. Urahara was hiding in the shadows and the other two apparently hadn't noticed him. He kind of wanted to keep it that way too.

"Nothing is going on! There is nothing between me and Grimmjow, and there is nothing between me and Renji! Stop asking and learn to mind your own damn business!"Ichigo responded harshly. He inwardly cursed himself after realizing he used Grimmjow's name. Even Rukia didn't know what it was. She was knocked out at practically the beginning of that fight.

"You're lying! You've been sleeping on Renji practically all week! You've been brooding since the fight with that arrancar, and you know his name! Tell me what is going on right now!" Rukia demanded. Ichigo threw his book bag to the floor and took an aggressive stance.

"Fine! Grimmjow has been fucking me for a while and I have no freaking clue how I feel about that! Since the first time, Renji has started to look more and more attractive to me! That's why I've been sleeping on him for the past few days! Is that what you want to hear!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia was taken aback by what she just heard. She just starred at him with an astonished look on her face.

"Really?" was all she could manage to say. Rukia wasn't entirely sure she could believe that story. It was just so implausible.

"No! And I'm not gonna tell you because it's personal! I'm going to school now!" Ichigo picked up his bag and left. He didn't want to get caught in this lie.

"Ichigo seems to have become rather avoidant lately. I can help you keep a distant eye on him if you want, Rukia," Urahara said from the shadows. He stepped out and hid his smile with his fan.

Ichigo was late for school, obviously, but the rest of the day flew by. He didn't talk to anyone at breaks, lunch, or even after school. He just went straight to Karakura Hospital via bus and requested Renji Abarai's room. About five minutes later, he'd made his way to Renji's room. Uryuu was already there.

"Kurosaki. I managed to convince my father to allow Abarai to stay without bills. It wasn't easy," the Quincy stated, pushing up his glasses. Ichigo nodded his thanks before moving to sit in a chair and watch Renji sleep. The two conscious boys sat in the room for a couple hours in silence before Uryuu turned to leave. "It's getting late, Kurosaki. Visiting hours will be over soon. I suggest you head home to rest soon."

"I will, Uryuu. Thanks again for what you did for Renji. I'm sure it wasn't easy, seeing as your father doesn't like shinigami," Ichigo responded with the first thing he'd said since his fight with Rukia. The Quincy nodded and stepped out of the room. It wasn't long before Renji began to stir. His eyes groggily opened and his first reaction was closing them again in a tight, painful wince as his hand moved to his head.

"Where am I?" Renji questioned to what he obviously thought was empty air.

"You're in Karakura Hospital. You fell down some stairs and hit your head pretty bad. Orihime hasn't have the chance to heal you, so you've been out for a while," Ichigo explained moving to make sure his friend wouldn't hurt himself. Renji looked at the orange haired boy whose face held a worried scowl. The red haired shinigami sat up, eliciting a worried jerk from his orange haired friend. "Take it easy! Jeez, your just as stubborn as I am... Anyway, it's really important that you tell me what the last thing you remember is." Renji starred at the bedding, trying to concentrate on what the last thing he could remember was.

"Dinner, I think. Why is it so important?" Renji asked with a concerned look on his face. Ichigo sighed and sat back down. It was a mix of relief and aggravation.

"My dad said that your injury may give you some memory loss. Also said that you may have trouble remembering things afterwards," Ichigo stated as he looked down at the floor. He tried to resist the urge to cry from guilt, but failed epically. "It's all my fault this happened! I never should hav-" He was cut short by warm arms around his shoulders. Renji had stood up and was now trying to comfort his friend.

"Don't blame yourself. Orihime can heal what wounds I have, so it's not all that big a deal. By the way, why have you been sleeping on me at lunch?" Ichigo lightly smacked Reji's side. Talk about a way to kill the mood. Renji looked down at his orange haired friend. "What? I wanna know. It's kinda a sudden change in you."

"I don't entirely know why I've been sleeping on you, all I really know is that I wanted to. Is it really that big a deal? Rukia was about to beat it outta me this morning," Ichigo responded as he unconsciously moved his arms around Renji's waist. They stayed like that for a few moments before the red haired shinigami pulled away and laid back down. Ichigo moved to the side of the bed and bent down, pressing his lips to his friends. Renji seemed stunned for a second, but still tangled his hand in the mess of orange hair. Ichigo crawled onto the bed, straddling Renji's hips as the let their tongues fight for dominance. Renji suddenly flipped them both over so that he was on top. He looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"What's that look in your eyes? I feel like you've done this before," Renji stated in a low voice. Ichigo looked away in embarassment and a twinge of shame.

"Does it matter? What I do in my own time is my business. It shouldn't matter what I've done or what I haven't done," Ichigo grumbled as he thought of what the espada from earlier said. "You have..." rang though his ears. He must have had a hurt look on his face because Renji gently tilted Ichigo's face to press their lips back together. Their tongues met again, lashing out in battle while Renji moved his hand under the orange haired shinigami's shirt. Ichigo undid the hospital gown and pulled it off his new lover. He took a few moments to admire the chiseled muscles, but winced when his eyes fell upon the large bruises that riddled the tattooed skin. He sat up forcing Renji to sit back and pressed his lips gently to the purple blemishes. Ichigo's tongue shot out to run across the black lines that decorated the white flesh, then moved to the pink bud that was a nipple.

"Sh-shit!" Renji whispered gruffly as he became aroused. He ran his fingers through the orange hair again. Ichigo soon found his red haired lovers lips just as the red haired shinigami started to undo the shirt in front of him. The orange haired boy let him until he remembered the bite.

"Don't. Please," he whispered into Renji's ear. Ichigo returned to licking Renji's tattoos, especially the ones on his neck. The red haired man reach his shaky hands towards the orange haired boys pants. He whimpered slightly as he undid the button and zipper. He tugged them down and pushed Ichigo back down on the bed. A few seconds later, the pants were off and the two were once again battling the others tongue. Renji moved one of his hands between the others legs and rubbed the erection that resided there. The kiss was broken before the red haired shinigami moved down the young body. He undid the rest of the shirt despite the original protest. "Wa-," Ichigo tried to say, but was cut off when soft lips found his neglected nipples. He whimpered and couldn't do anything while his shirt was being pushed off his shoulders. The bite mark showed up bright and clear.

"What the hell is that? Someone marked you, and that's not weeks old!" Renji screamed angrily, his fist hit the pillow just next to Ichigo's head. The orange haired boy flinched, pulling his shirt back over his soulder. He let out a low growl.

"Do you think I had much choice with that! Yeah, it's my fault I have this bite and it's my fault that you got hurt, but don't act like I wanted any of it!" Ichigo screamed back. He pushed Renji off of him and got off the bed, pulling his pants on in the process. "Just forget it all! I'm going home! Orihime and Rukia should be coming by tomorrow!" Ichigo buttoned his shirt as he moved towards the door. Renji reached out to stop him, but held back at the last second. The orange haired shinigami stepped out and slammed the door behind him. He checked out and walked home, brooding. His inner hollow said something about over reacting, but was instantly shot down with a really harsh thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow's POV:

"Sh-shit!" Grimmjow exclaimed placing his hand on his shoulder. He was laying in his room, shivering in the remnants of pain. "Fucking Tousen! I'll kill you for this!" He still hadn't bandaged the stump of an arm that was left after the shinigami traitor cut it off. He couldn't even get Szayel to reattach it because it was completely destroyed. The door to his room slowly opened. Grimmjow sat up and repressed his shivering. "What the hell do you want, whore?"

"Is that anyway to talk to the person who's willing to patch you up? I'm hurt, Grimmy. That one night was so perfect and you won't even let me help you," Szayel cooed with false hurt. He moved forward holding a box that was full of bandages and other assorted medicines. Some of those medicines couldn't have been for anything else but less then clean intentions.

"I don't think being drugged is perfect, so don't touch me, whore," Grimmjow snapped, looking away with annoyance. Szayel moved towards the teal haired arrancar despite the annoyance. He stuck a needle into the former espada's shoulder and injected what was in it before any objection could be made. The pink haired espada pulled the remnants of the jacket off the other. "What the hell was in that thing? Why do I feel strange? Szayel!" Grimmjow hissed, but still let the pink haired man strip him.

"Just a little aphrodisiac, Grimmy. Something to help loosen you up so you don't freak out on me," Szayel stated in a sing song manner. He proceeded to clean and bandage Grimmjow's injury. Half way through, the teal haired arrancar gripped the pink haired espada's arm. "Now, now. I'm not done patching you up. I know it's hard for you to keep your hands off me, but for now your going to have to, former sexta espada." Grimmjow hissed and gripped Szayel's arm with bruising strength for teasing him.

"You fucking whore! You'll pay for drugging me again!" Grimmjow shouted as his nails pierced through the cloth and skin of his pink haired colleague. The white fabric started to stain a deep crimson. Szayel winced, but kept wrapping bandages. Less then a minute later, it was all done. The pink haired arrancar placed a hand on his teal haired companion.

"I'm all done. How do you intend to punish me, my little blue kitty?" Szayel cooed moving onto the others lap. He pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and held there for a few seconds. It was obvious the teal haired man was resisting, but the drug made that incredibly difficult. He lost it and raked his nails into the pink haired man's back, ripping cloth and flesh in the process. Szayel broke the kiss to let out a painful cry, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Their erections pressed together through the fabric of their pants.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you, whore!" Grimmjow growled, throwing the pink haired man to the floor. He decended onto the body to rip the cloth that was in his way off. Szayel gasped placing his hands on the teal haired man's shoulders trying to slow him down a bit. The response he got was a bruiseing grip on his lower hip with sharp claws digging into the sensitive flesh just above his hollow hole.

"Grimmjow! Lighten up!" Szayel cried out. Said arrancar sank his teeth into the pale flesh below him. The pink haired man gave a painful gasp, though his hard length began to leak. The teal haired arrancar growled with his teeth still embedded in the white skin before he removed his pants. The newly exposed erection dwarfed the pink haired man's. Szayel looked down when Grimmjow released his jaws and eagerly pulled the teal haired man into a kiss. His tongue was almost immediately bitten before a strong arm flipped him onto his stomach.

"I'll lighten up when I fucking want to! You're the one who drugged me, so I'm gonna give you exactly what you want!" Grimmjow snapped before he shoved himself into the pink haired espada. Szayel let out a depraved scream. He felt like he hadn't had sex in a week and the teal haired arrancar winced at how tight the whore had gotten from the last time. He gripped the pink locks, not allowing anytime for the man under him to adjust, though everything moved fairly well considering there was no lubrication. Szayel moaned and screamed in ways that only a sex addict could.

"Yes! Pound me! Fuck me like this all night!" the pink haired man cried out in lust. The aphrodisiac seemed to drive Grimmjow closer to his edge. It was not very long before he released. He pulled out as soon as he was finished and sat back.

"Fuck, Szayel! How long is this god damned thing supposed to last! I still feel weird," Grimmjow hissed. Said espada started to chuckle, reaching into the box only to pull out a small black ball. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed it whole. About four seconds later, his entire body was healed and he turned to his teal haired comrade with a lecherous grin.

"That little drug I gave you is directly linked to me. It wears off when I reach my climax, but you were so disappointing this time. You didn't even let me get close," Szayel stated, walking towards Grimmjow. He stood over him with a sort of sinister expression. In one swift motion, the pink haired man was in between the teal haired arrancar's legs, pressing his lips to the other one. Grimmjow gripped the others arm before becoming erect again. He broke the kiss and hissed.

"Do it yourself, whore! I'm not a bottom, and I don't want to fuck you ever again!" the teal haired man spat. His physical state screamed the precise opposite of his words. He began to shiver and sweat trying to resist the effects of the drug. Szayel moved closer, reversing the holder of arms. He forced his lips back to the others while his other hand repositioned the teal haired man's hips. Their bare erections touched sending jolts of undesired pleasure through the teal haired man. With his free hand, Szayel gripped both of them and moved in with tortuously slow strokes. Grimmjow growled before arching his back. "J-just a little more... Just... a little... more," he whispered to himself trying to find the strength to beat back the pink haired pervert on top of him. Szayel gave out a low chuckle.

"What was that, kitten? I can't hear you if you don't speak up. Do you want me to give you more?" the pink haired man purred. Slowly his hand moved down between Grimmjow's legs. He prodded the tight orifice teasingly. The teal haired man jerked his upper body as if to punch the pink haired man, but was shocked when his fist didn't make contact.

"Sh-shit!" Grimmjow cursed at himself. He'd forgotten that his arm was cut off. He couldn't use his left side at all in this situation. His mental punishment was quickly pushed aside as two full fingers pushed into him. He sat up rapidly, but seemed to be instantly shoved back down by the pink haired man. "I said I wasn't a fucking bottom, whore!" He gasped as he felt a third finger join the other two. His head slammed itself to the floor as his back raised in a sharp arch.

"Does this feel good, kitten? Or would you prefer I use something a bit more," Szayel paused for effect. "Substantial." That last word was practically purred. Grimmjow jerked a little more to each side before his body relaxed and he glared up at the pink haired whore. A low growl escaped from behind bared teeth.

"Just do it and get it the fuck over with!" the teal haired man spat. Szayel gave a disappointed look that was swiftly replaced by an eager smile. He moved his hips so his member rested at the former espada's unexplored recesses. He gently pushed into it, but did not enter yet.

"As you wish, my three legged kitten," Szayel teased. Before the other could protest about the comment, the pink haired espada had thrust in with a smooth motion. It was difficult to believe, but this pink haired whore had done this before; been on top. He held still for a a few seconds so the teal haired man could adjust. Grimmjow grimaced and dug his nails into his palm, crimson buds sprouting from under his nails. He held back tears beginning to hiss in pure rage, though kept his eyes closed. "You're so cute, Grimmy. Your gripping me so tight and your expression is driving me crazy. I may not be able to hold back." The pink haired man bent down and lapped at the jaw line opposite the mask. He moved in for a kiss, but the teal haired man pulled away.

"Get the fuck moving! I want this over with! Move!" Grimmjow snapped. He growled through bared teeth as he felt his prostate being prodded. He desperately wanted to wrap his fingers around that thin, pale neck and watch the life leave those infuriating eyes. Szayel moved with a tortuously slow pace like he was trying to drag the entire thing out. The teal haired man held back moans. "Faster, whore!" Grimmjow ordered. The other complied and it seemed to force the teal haired arrancar to let out a loan moan. Szayel chuckled sadistically.

"So cute. That pink in your face looks so delicious, almost like," Szayel paused mid-sentence again,"Strawberries." Grimmjow winced and tried to pull his hand loose. Berry-boy... Ichigo... What would he say? What would he think if he knew what was going on now? He'd think the former sexta espada was a fucking weakling, that's what he'd think! The teal haired man stopped struggling with semi-repressed moan. The pink haired whore apparently pressed against his prostate. Though he didn't want to admit it, Grimmjow was enjoying this more then he thought he would. "Just let it out, Grimmy. You'll feel so much better if you just let out all your sweet, sexy sounds."

"Sh-shit! FUCK! Don't press that!" Grimmjow hissed, though his hard on started to leak its pre-cum. Szayel obviously didn't listen and thrust harder into the teal haired man's pleasure pearl. He let a sharp gasp escape his lips before he lost control and ground his hips into the pink haired man's thrusts. The teal haired man couldn't think of anything at all, his head was spinning so much with euphoria. If it weren't for that aphrodisiac, this would not have been as pleasurable. Szayel smirked and moved faster. His free hand began to stroke Grimmjow's now rock hard phalice. He stroked it in time with his hips. it wasn't long before his thrusting became horribly erratic. A few savage thrusts later, Grimmjow felt a searing hot sensation coarse through his hips driving him to his own release. The pink haired man collapsed slightly in a sweaty, panting huff. Before the teal haired man could recover enough to start ripping eyes and hair out of a particular pink cladded head, said man stood and picked up the teal haired man's clothes.

"That was fun, Grimmy, but you destroyed my clothes. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take yours for now. Have fu~un," Szayel sang as he pulled the others clothes on. He left without another word. Grimmjow laid on the floor, naked and sticky, starring at the ceiling. He pushed the swirling emotions inside him down trying to surpress tears. Even last time the pink haired whore drugged him, he wasn't on bottom.

"Berry-boy..." he whispered into the loneliness of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo got a ton of stares from everyone in the room. Renji looked as if he was happy, but a little confused as to why everyone was cowering away from him. Rukia was sporting a rather nasty looking bruise on her arm and she was making sure there was someone between her and Ichigo.

"Ichigo. I was wondering how long it would take you to see if I was ok. Everyone filled me in on what happened. Not sure how, but I must have fallen down the stairs from the roof," Renji stated. He didn't show any memory of the night before. For some reason, Ichigo didn't feel that hurt over it, and if he did, it didn't show at all.

"There were a few things I had to do before I could come by. By the way, Rukia. I'm sorry for losing it earlier, but you were in my school bag," Ichigo half-heartedly apologized. First she takes over his closet, then tricks his dad and sister to let her stay at his house. The only privacy he had left was his school bag. Renji looked confused to the point that there was almost a question mark over his head.

"I healed Renji already. He should be out of the hospital in a few hours," Orihime mentioned nervously. She was desperately trying to smooth everything out between all of them. Rukia scoffed and looked out the window before heading to the door.

"If I'm not needed here, I'm going to go to Urahara's shop for some things," the short shinigami snapped, slamming the door behind her. Ichigo moved to the chair and sat down as if nothing happened. It wasn't long before Orihime decided it was a good idea to go after her.

"Uhm... I better go see if she's alright. He-he, I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye," the ginger haired teen stammered with a naive smile, dashing out the door. Ichigo and Renji sat in silence for several long moments.

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up?" Ichigo blurted out. Renji looked a bit taken aback.

"I think it was dinner. Then maybe a bath, but I'm not entirely sure. Just a typical night," Renji stated. "Why do you ask? Orihime fixed everything, so it really shouldn't matter if I lost a day or two, right?" Ichigo paused and looked at the floor. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah. You shouldn't lose any more days. You'll be back to helping us fight hollows and the arrancars by tomorrow, so it's good," Ichigo blatantly stated. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and what almost happened. Somehow he wanted to try again, but Renji's reaction made him think twice.

"Ichigo, are you ok? You seem depressed," Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been a little confused for a while. I'll get over it soon," Ichigo responded just before the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Abarai. You look well today. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine. Can I go now?" Renji asked. The doctor looked at his chart, then back at Renji, then to the chart again.

"This can't be right. It says you had a severe head injury, yet I don't see a scratch on you anywhere. How long have you been here?" the doctor looked really concerned. He didn't look like he knew which to believe, his eyes, or the chart.

"Renji's been here a little more then a week. He heals rather fast," Ichigo lied, faking a smile. He tried to look inoccent, yet still smart.

"Well, then it must be a clerical error in the paperwork. I'll get that fixed, in the meantime, if you feel perfectly fine, I'll get you checked out," The doctor said with a genuine smile as he left. Neither shinigami said anything, even when he walked in with the checkout papers. About 15 minutes later, both men were on the sidewalk. They walked in silence for several blocks before they had to part ways for the day.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Ichigo?" Renji asked again.

"YES! There is nothing wrong! I'm just a little confused and I have to figure it out on my own," Ichigo snapped. "I'll see you tomorrow for hollow hunting."

"See you tomorrow Ichigo," Renji stated, his voice hinting strong concern. Ichigo made it home and stepped into his room. He sat on the floor, closed his eyes, and drifted off into his inner world. He really needed to talk to Zangetsu. Almost immediately there was a sadistic laughing.

"Hello King. Long time no see. What brings you here at this strange and most confusing time for you?" his inner hollow called out with thick sarcasm. Strangely, it seemed like his voice was coming from all around.

"Shut up, Hollow. I'm looking for Zangetsu," Ichigo snapped. He suddenly felt a weight similar to his own pin him down while cold, white fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"He's not here, King. I can help you fix your confusion. You wanna know who you want more, but you don't want to ask anyone else for advice, right?" the inner hollow cooed. He started to pull the black robes off his shinigami counter part.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop it!" Ichigo called out. Obviously his stark white doppleganger didn't listen. Something reminded him of Grimmjow. There was a sudden gathering of storm clouds.

"Now King, if you do that we both will get dripping wet. You wouldn't want me to drive it hard into you when your cold do you?" the hollow teased. Ichigo was shocked for a second when he heard what was about to happen.

"No way do I want you to do that! Let go!" He jerked from side to side trying to escape. He must have been putting up a rather big fight because the next thing that happened was his head hitting something hard and the feel of fresh blood dripping on his back.

"OW! King, stop fight and just pretend I'm him! We both know you really enjoy his attention!" the hollow snapped in irritation. Ichigo paused and thought about what his inner self had just said. He was so deep in thought that he barely registered being flipped over. Before he had much time to fight back, white lips crashed into his with a bruising strength. His inner self certainly was as demanding as him, so maybe it's not a bad idea to just do it. Ichigo stopped fighting back, but he still winced at the painful kiss. His hollow broke the kiss first. "Good king. I can't wait to do this."

"Your kisses don't compare to his. He's better," Ichigo commented in a demented form of pride. The hollow raked his nails harshly over his shinigami self, losing his sadistic smirk in the process. The orange haired shinigami arched his back, groaning slightly. He started to chuckle just before he bucked his hips and twisted his body so he was on top. "I'm on top, though." The hollow started to laugh maniacally.

"You? Top? Yeah right! We both know you'd rather be on the bottom. I'm in your head after all," the white being chimed. Ichigo sunk his teeth into his inner hollow's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The hollow wrapped his arms around his other self, releasing a perverted moan.

"I'm on top with you! Got it?" Ichigo snapped before ripping off his inner self's white robes. The hollow chuckled with some sort of sick pleasure at his inner thoughts. He gripped the black robes of his counter-part to pull him into an uncharacteristic kiss.

"As you wish King." The words seemed like they hid a less then cooperative motive. The white hollow ripped the black robes off is a split second to dig his teeth into the tanned flesh above him. Ichigo let out a sharp cry or pleasure and pain. Before the orange haired shinigami could think of anything to do, he felt a sharp prod between his legs. The hollow let out a sadistic chuckle before sheathing himself inside his teenage self. "This seems better to me then what I originally imagined, King. I think I can see more of you this way." Ichigo bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. His inner hollow was smaller then Grimmjow, but size didn't really matter when there's no lubrication. The orange haired teen buried his nails into alabaster flesh. Red buds began to well and drip from his finger tips. The inner hollow didn't show a single sign of being phased.

"You ass! This isn't what I meant," Ichigo snapped. Neither of the boys started moving at all, save from Ichigo's quivering. The hollow just chuckled before giving one rough thrust upward. A strangled yelp tore itself from the teenage shinigami's lips.

"But it is what I meant. You're still on top, King. Just enjoy this," the white being cooed. He thrust upward again and again keeping Ichigo from responding at all. In a frenzy of pain and pleasure, the orange haired teen clawed the white flesh beneath him until it was rose red with blood. His hollow didn't seem to mind, but actually responded with more intense movements. The two near clones both reveled in each others pain and pleasure. The hollow sat up to dig his teeth into the others tanned skin. The orange haired boy let loose a wanton moan while warm arms wrapped themselves around marble colored skin. His nails raked over the hollows back, leaving eight blood red lines that soon dripped and trickled down. The white being pushed his tan counterpart on his back and started to drive faster and harder into him. Tan fingers entangled themselves into silver hair as a blue tongue lapped over the bright red bite on the tan shoulder. Silver hair faded to cyan, alabaster skin darkened, and golden eyes turned fiery teal. The hollows thrusts became erratic and his breath ragged and strained. Ichigo released his orgasm all over the two's bellies.

"Grimmjow!" the orange hair teen cried out just before the hollow pulled out and covered him in black seed. The two huffed and panted tangled in each others limbs. When Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a pure white being over him, tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm not Grimmjow, King," the hollow stated with light amusment. His twisted voice sent daggers into his counterpart's soul. Ichigo pushed the white hollow off of him.

"Next time I come here, I want to see Zangetsu. If he's not here, I will leave," Ichigo stated in a cold, emotionless voice. He refused to look at the white being as he left his inner world, covered in a mix of white and black semen. He opened his eyes in his room, a cold sensation on his abdomen. He looked down and lifted his shirt. Something black, sticky, and smelled vaguely like cum was sitting there. The teen made a disgusted look at the sight. Almost instantly , he went to the shower and bathed before going downstairs for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo stepped out of the old warehouse rubbing his shoulder. Damn that Hiyori! She's too violent for a girl. He was as ready as he could be to face the arrancars now. It had been weeks of her doing nothing but beating the shit outta poor Ichigo. If that was training, he'd hate to see her actually pissed off at him. It'd been weeks since the whole group was together too. A certain teal haired espada was about as common in his thoughts as his friends. Something about that cyan hair and those fiery blue eyes aroused, and pissed the orange haired shinigami right off. In his head, he'd slice off that head, or make hot, painful love to him. It's like he loved, yet hatted the bastard. He met up with all his friends just outside school. Everyone gave him a hug, Orihime gave a more energetic and excited one then anyone else. The bite on his shoulder had healed weeks ago and was all but invisible.

"Long time no see, Berry," Renji commented before a manly man hug. He snuck a feel on Ichigo's ass. The orange haired teen jumped slightly, but no one else noticed. Ichigo tossed the pineapple a confused look. He looked back and forth for a few seconds.

"Y-yeah. I've been- been training. How's everything been since I've been gone?" Ichigo questioned. He was locked in a force field the whole time, no one could expect him to know what was going on outside that.

"Just the same old stuff. Training to fight the arrancars, killing hollows, school. That sort of thing," Rukia answered. She seemed to have lost all irritation at being hit for going into Ichigo's bag. Before all the pleasantries were over with, there was a suffocating spiritual preassure that instantly drew their attention. All of the group looked up to see a large garganta with several low rank arrancars stepping out. The shinigami instantly removed their gigais and took off to fight. Ichigo stared in horror for a few seconds. The teal haired one missing his left arm. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He had a bandage wrapped tightly around his abdomen, and his expression was one of apathy. Ichigo left his body and dashed to fight the teal haired terror. They met mid-air.

"What happened to your arm?" Ichigo found himself asking a little less concern then he wanted to.

"I don't need it to kill you, so I threw it away," Grimmjow answered. He lunged at Ichigo with Pantera drawn. Ichigo blocked and retorted the attack. The two exchanged attacks for several minutes before the teal haired arrancar kicked the orange haired shinigami down through the roof of an abandoned shed. He descended into the open hole and attempted to look for the orange berry through the dust. It started to settle as the shinigami stepped out of the dust. He tossed his zanpakto aside and threw his arms around the blue haired man, pulling him into a strong, needy kiss. The former espada twitched for a second before he wrapped his arm around the boy pressing against him. A small thump hit Ichigo's torso a split second before his blue haired lover pulled away and drove his foot into his stomach. The arrancar raised his sword for the kill. The orange haired shinigami snatched up his zanpakto and swung it upward.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The red light filled the room as a painful cry escaped the blue haired arrancar throat as he went flying into the air. A string of curses flew out of his mouth while he tried to stop in the air. When the energy faded, he went for another attack. Ulquiorra appeared behind him and gripped his shoulder.

"We're done here. It's time to return to Hueco Mundo," the fourth espada stated. Grimmjow looked at the other arrancar with a look that said "fuck you!" Ulquiorra gripped the others shoulder tighter. "There is no reason to remain here, Jaegerjaques. Do not anger Aizen-sama." The two left through a garganta, the blue haired one with extreme hesitation. He looked back at Ichigo with pure disgust. Ichigo stood there, stunned for several seconds at the place where the two disappeared. He looked down to see the remnants of the bandages and something else. A small figure, covered in blood. A small patch of lavender locks stuck out from under a blood-stained cloth. The orange haired teen bent down and removed the coverings. He lurched back and vomited just as Renji can running in.

"Ichigo! You ok?" he quickly asked before looking at the blood covered figure. "What is that!"

"It's... It's a fetus," Ichigo answered in pure horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo sat on the cushion next to Renji. They looked across the table at Urahara with cold, serious stares. The hat wearing shop owner cleared his throat.

"This is an arrancar fetus," he stated grimly. Ichigo was about to snap a nasty response back. "This may not be well known, but some arrancars are not the same gender they were as hollows. A female hollow can become a male arrancar, and they retain their ability to have children, but they are men. This unborn girl is one of those few born this way. You did say she fell out of a male arrancars hollow hole?"

"Yes. Is there anyway for you to know who's it is?" Ichigo asked. Renji looked at him with a quizzically stare, obviously wondering why that would matter at all.

"Not without a DNA sample from both parents. I can tell this, though. This poor child had two arrancar parents," Urahara stated. All three men looked at the Wrapped bundle on the table. It was a long, tense while before any of them spoke.

"We should bury her."

"What! No! This thing was a monster! A beast! It should be left to rot like all the others," Renji snapped. It was like he had more knowledge then he let on.

"Renji, she's a child! She deserves a proper burial, not to be insulted like that! Show some god damned compassion for the dead!"Ichigo snapped back in response. Urahara cleared his throat again, this time covering his face with his fan.

"I hate to be the bearer of common sense, but if she were indeed dead, her body would have faded away by now. She just needs to be allowed mature fully into a baby. She needs a surrogate sometime in the next three days, or she really will die," Urahara stated with a tone that reeked of "you should know that." Renji and Ichigo looked at Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. Then at each other with an obvious disagreement on what to do.

"I say let it die."

"Would Rangiku do it?" Both the berry and the pineapple commented at the same time. They turned and glared at each other again. Yoruichi decided to join them and jumped on the table.

"I don't think Rangiku is the type to want to carry a child. She drinks too much," the black cat commented. "I'll do it. The longer we wait, the lower the chance she'll survive." Urahara tensed at that thought. He looked into Yoruichi's eyes intensely. A few moments later lowered his gaze back to the still form.

"Very well. You won't be able to turn into a cat until the child has a chance to be born. I know you know the risks with the conflicting reitsu. You still want to do this, even if it means you could die?" Urahara asked with more wanting confirmation then anything else. Yoruichi morphed back into her normal form and sat down without putting on clothes.

"Yes. The girl is a child and shouldn't be hated just for being an arrancar. She hasn't done anything wrong," Yoruichi replied with steel determination. There was a long moment of silence before Urahara stood up.

"Very well. We should do the procedure immediately." He gently scooped up the lavender haired fetus and walked to the back of the shop. Yoruichi followed close behind. Ichigo laid his head on the table with a strong blush on his face. Renji looked confused. Neither of the boys spoke or looked at each other.

"I'm going home," Ichigo said harshly. He couldn't believe that Renji of all people would be so cold about a child. The red-heads hand shot out and grabbed around the orange-heads wrist.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but the arrancars have done nothing but try to kill us. Please, don't be angry at me." Renji sounded serious. Ichigo looked back at him, then jerked his arm away, leaving without a word. He walked home. He went straight to bed and laid there, just staring at the ceiling. Some arrancars are not the same gender they were as hollows. Grimmjow was a girl? The little girl fetus fell out of him, so he was her mother? There was a tap at his window. Ichigo opened it and looked away.

"What do you want?" he sighed in aggravation.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me. You're my friend and I don't want to be on bad terms. Please Ichigo," Renji said.

"You called a child a monster! What did that little girl do to deserve that? How am I supposed to feel about that!" Ichigo snapped. He was appalled by Renji's reaction, hurt by Grimmjow's trying to kill him, and disgusted that he almost killed an innocent child all in one day. He had a right to be angry. Before he could think more of how his life sucked, the pineapple snatched the younger male by the waist and pulled him into a heated kiss. The berry couldn't resist. He hadn't had any sexual attention for weeks and everything in his life just disappeared. The two rolled onto the bed, Renji on top. The two soon began to tug at each others clothing. It wasn't long before the red-headed shinigami was completely naked, still tugging at the orange haired teens clothes. Ichigo stopped his hands fora few seconds. "Wait. Please leave the shirt."

"It's all right, Ichigo. I know about the mark. I don't care anymore," Renji responded in a passionate tone. The two shinigami locked lips again just before every article of clothing was completely gone. The red-headed shinigami moved down to kissing Ichigo's neck, stopping especially on the bite mark scar. Shivers suddenly shot down the orange haired boys spine. Fingers tangled themselves in red hair. "You told me to forget that night, so I did. I missed you, Ichigo." Soft lips wrapped themselves around small, pink buds on the younger males chest. A sharp gasp came from the berry's lips. He couldn't even register what he was hearing. The red-head's lips trailed down further and further until they finally wrapped around the substitute shinigami's throbbing member. It was so gentle, Ichigo wanted to just yank the red locks still in his hands just for a more rough reaction, but something was stopping him from doing that. The orange headed teen just allowed the gentle stimuli to continue.

Just as Ichigo was almost insane with the tortuously slow pace, he released his climax. Renji didn't say anything, but just moved his lips down a little bit. The substitute shinigami was just about to come out of his pleasure high as he felt a warm, wet sensation at his entrance. The teens hips bucked upward as a wave of instant pleasure seared through his body. The first action of dominance the red-head gave was pinning the orange-haired boy's hips to the bed. A warm, slick liquid was being pushed inside him. The younger male gripped his hands into the soft red locks as he groaned with the torturous lack of pain. The older male moved up the others lips, locking them into a strong, passionate kiss. Two pairs of strong, needy hands trailed over toned bodies, the kiss never breaking. Ichigo broke the kiss to let out a sudden, surprised yelp. Renji had sheathed himself inside the orange haired teen and held still.

"Ichigo. Just breath. It's all right. I won't hurt you," Renji soothed. He placed gentle kisses orange-haired boy's neck before he started to slowly thrust in and out of the teenager. Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around the red-head's chest, moaning into the tattooed flesh above him. It was a very long fifteen minutes later for Renji to release inside the younger shinigami. Ichigo was hard, but hadn't, and probably wouldn't, reach a second climax in one night.

"What was that all of a sudden?" Ichigo panted out when he'd come down.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I-," Renji stopped in his words when his eyes locked with soft, confused hazel eyes. "I used you tonight. I-I have to go." The older shinigami got up and pulled on his pants. He grabbed his shirt, then jumped out the open window into the dark of the night. Ichigo reached out to stop him, but failed. He cursed and slammed his fist into the sill on his window. He was completely oblivious to raging teal eyes that pierced through the dark night air into the window. An arm moved up to a painful stump on the opposite side of the body, squeezing it tight to let the owner relish in the pain. Those enraged eyes watched the orange haired boy fall asleep before disappearing into the black of a garganta.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see bright sunshine in his room. He sat up and looked at the brown package on his desk. It'd been sitting there since before he left for the Visords' training. To Berry-head, From: Pineapple. Maybe it had a clue as to what that red-headed, tattooed idiot was thinking. The teenager torn the paper off and glared harshly at the book it contained. Bondage: How it can improve your relationship. The orange-haired boy slammed it onto his desk.

"God damn you, Pineapple Hair!"


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow's POV:

The blue haired espada let lose psychotic laugh. He looked around the bland, near featureless dunes of Hueco Mundo. There was a flicker of movement a few large dunes over. The blood soaked espada dashed towards it, abandoning the now fading remains of a low rank hollow. Ten strong fingers wrapped around a pair f black arms. A sickening howl escaped Grimmjow's new victim. Two limbs were instantly torn from the poor creatures body while dual fountains or crimson liquid sprayed in all directions. The sexta espada gripped the white mask and squeezed until it shattered into dust. He couldn't help but thank that ginger haired woman. She gave him back his arm as if it had never been removed. He flexed his left arm with delight. He looked down to his abdomen. His sadistic pleasure fled from his body. His fingers trailed over the scar on his chest to rest on his hollow hole. An over-whelming feeling of lose flooded him.

"God damn shinigami! I wanted to kill that little monster! It was mine to kill!" Grimmjow shouted into the wasteland around him.

"It's pathetic that you would take pleasure in killing something so much weaker then you. Maybe you could fight me and see how much more satisfying it is," a tall, one-eyed espada seethed.

"Fuck you, Nnoitra. I don't want anything to do with scum like you," Grimmjow snapped. He fought the heat that threatned to turn his face red.

"Says the kitten covered in blood. Maybe a worthy opponent would suit you little better then weak hollows." Nnoitra reached for Grimmjow's chin. He made contacted for a few seconds before the sexta swatted the disgusting hand away from his face. The nerve of this tall, spoon wearing freak.

"Maybe, but you're not a worthy opponent. Against Szayel, yes, but not me. I have a better idea, so get out of my way," Grimmjow snapped trying to shoulder around the spoon-head man. Nnoitra tightly gripped the teal haired man's left arm as he was passing.

"Really? And what would that be? Beat up a fraccion? You don't have any of those anymore. Go fuck a fellow espada? You're running out of willing partners since the pink-haired whore got to you. If you won't fight me, then let me fuck you the way you let Sazyel." Nnoitra licked his lips before bending dwn to whisper in the sexta's ear. "I could easily sever your arm again if you'd prefer that first, Kitten." Grimmjow jerked his arm away in disgust and rage. He glared holes into the spoon-head.

"Fuck no, you filthy peice f shit! My ass is off limits to you, and everyone else!" Grimmjow snapped just before he returned to Los Noches. Almost every arrancar kept their distance as he walked through the halls. They had good reason, too. The teal-haired espada had a pissed off scowl and was covered in now cold blood. After what seemed like ages, the sexta stepped into his room and went straight for the bathroom. Why was everything in the sick place white? It made no fucking sense at all. The teal-haired espada stepped into the walk-in shower leaving his blood soaked clothes on the floor. The hot water washed over him, taking most of the tacky blood with it. He closed his eyes and let it take the tension out of his shoulders as well. He scrubbed up with vanilla scented body wash, and matching shampoo. When he was satisfied, he stepped out to see a young servant arrancar staring at him with his clothes in her hands.

"F-forgive me Grimmjow-sama. I-I was j-just trying to k-keep everything c-clean," she stammered in fear and embarrassment. The sexta just glared at her, not bothering to cover his crotch. Her eyes trailed down his toned body before coming to rest on his exposed softness. Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet before hastily running out of the room with the blood soaked clothes in her arms. The bluenet just watched her leave. Such a weak arrancar. He dressed and opened a garganta. He stepped out in the cold earth air and looked down at the window. It was dark inside but the the lights in the house were on. Repressing his reitsu, the teal-haired man stepped through the window and hide in the closet.

"Good night, Karin," a particular Orange haired teen called with the sound of a door opening and closing. It sounded a little irritated and moody. Grimmjow smirked psychotically. That irritated tone sent shivers down his spine. He watched from a crack in the closet door as his prey flopped on the bed with a huff. He was gonna punish the poor teen like nothing had ever before. Berry-boy not only took his chance for pure revenge away from him, but actually let that pineapple-haired shinigami touch him. He deserves what ever he gets. He opened the closet door and stepped out. Hazel eyes snapped towards the sound, then flooded with fear.

"Hey." Grimmjow was still smirking like a maniac when he slammed his elbow into the younger males chest. "What's up?"

Ichigo coughed a bit before bringing a fiery gaze up to meet cyan eyes. Ah, that flaming determination. It always sent shivers down the sexta's spine. "Let go of me! Now!" Grimmjow laughed before tossing the boy across the room. The orange-haired substitute shinigami smacked into drywall just before sharp nails dug holes into it around his head.

"Well, Shinigami? Do you have anything you want to tell me? About last night?" Grimmjow's voice barely covered his anger inside. "And how you took away my chance for vengence?" He spun the teen around with pure rage dripping from every word in his last question. He glared into hazel eyes as he waited for a response. He saw a twinkle of fear. It was hidden well, but he saw a small flicker of it.

"I don't have to answer to you!" The words held a strong sense of defiance. The sexta espada hated defiance from his property. A hard knee came smashing into the substitute shinigami's gut. The by coughed and sputtered for a bit before falling to his knees.

"You let that red-headed, pineapple haired freak touch you! You let him fuck you after you killed my child!" The enraged espada grabbed the collar of his victim and slammed him into the wall with enough force to crack it. "That little monster was mine to kill! I wanted to take that evil spawn to its creator and squeeze its rotten head off before I killed that pink-haired whore with my bare hands!" There was a small chuckle of amusement from the teal haired psycho. "You took everything from me, and that ginger haired bitch gave me back my arm! She'd make a better fuck toy then you ever would."

"Don't you dare! If you do, I will kill you! No matter how much love I have for you, I will not stand for that!" Ichigo shouted just before he recoiled at his own words. Did he just admit to being in love with Grimmjow to Grimmjow? How pathetic. A large fist smashed into the wall next to the berry's head.

"You think I fuck you because I have feelings for you? I don't feel anything for your sorry ass! You're nothing more then a fuckin' toy to me! Something for me to play with!" The teen went flying across the small room again, slamming into the cornner of the bed. Grimmjow stalked towards the recovering body and pinned it in a very provoketive possition. Ichigo was bent over the bed with very little movment. There was a knock at the door and a few worried murmurs.

"Ichigo! Are you alright in there? We heard loud noises. Ichigo!" Yuzu's voice came through the closed door. It sounded more conserened then was good for her.

"Better make her go away, Berry-boy. Or would you rather I do it for you?" Ichigo threw his elbow up backwards and hit Grimmjow right in the corrner of his eye. The teal-haired arrancar growled and twisted the offending appendage in a very painful possition behind the shinigami's back. "I'm losing patients!"

"E-everything is fine, Yuzu. I-I'm just working out to try and sleep. Go back to bed," the teen called out. His face twisted in pain as his arm was pushed into an even more painful position. Grimmjows strong hand moved between the boy's legs and squeezed haphazardly and the hardened length there. The teen muffled a gasp in the matress.

"O-ok. Just don't hurt yourself big brother." Footsteps sounded the girls retreat to her own room. Grimmjow chuckled.

"You're already hard. What turns you on more? Being punished, or being hurt?" the espada purred in slight amusement. There was a ratcheting sound and cold metal was on the sexta's other wrist. Almost instantly the bluenet felt weakened, like all his reitsu was being drained from him. The orange-haired boy bucked back, then kicked his teal-haired owner around the headboard before ratcheting the other cuff around the other wrist with a bar holding the chain connecting them in one place. "What the hell!"

"You want an explanation? Renji doesn't treat, or think of me as a toy! Wouldn't it make sense that I'd be more accepting of him touching me? As for that little girl that came out of your stomach, you don't have any right to call her your child! You were just gonna kill her as soon as she was born, so why should I explain myself on that? Now." Ichigo flipped the restrained arrancar over the headboard and onto the bed. Grimmjow struggled and tried to free himself, but only managed to put non-lethal cuts on his wrists. "You've been in my ass, so now it's my turn to be in yours."

"Don't you fuckin' dare! I'll kill you! I swear, I will fuckin' kill you if you even try!" Grimmjow screamed in pure panic. He'd already gotten pregnant from one fucker shoving it in his ass, he was not about to let a pathetic, orange haired, teenager force him into another one. Ichigo ignored him and pulled the resisting espada's hakama off. He tossed them aside and grabbed a bottle of baby oil before removing his own pants. He was so dead when the teal-haired espada got loose! He jerked and twisted in feeble attempts to get away.

"Stop resisting. Those hand-cuffs are reistu suppressors. You're just as weak as a human now, so just sit back and enjoy," Ichigo snapped. He positioned his aching body between the larger Male's legs, after a few moments of struggling to get them to stop flailing of course. The boy covered his hand in baby oil and roughly pushed a full three digits into his owner. Grimmjow's eyes screwed shut as he strangled a scream down to a groan. He was growing hard despite himself. What was with this teen that just drove him insane with desire and lust? And why was he being gentle and using lube? It just didn't make any sense at all. Stars flooded his vision when a spot was pressed. What the hell? Last time his prostate was messed with he didn't see stars, so why now? Strangled groans tore from his throat. Before the teal-haired man could contemplate what was going on anymore, the fingers inside him left.

"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow huffed just before the orange-haired teen trusted his manhood inside the arrancar. Ichigo held still as the man he loved let out a sharp yelp that faded into a groan. The bound man shuddered in pleasure he refused to admit. Ichigo watched the teal-haired mans expression relax with a sorrowful eyes. He didn't want to hurt Grimmjow, he just wanted to be on top for once. The sexta breathed deep and slow as his erection pulsed. He was more aroused by who it was then what was going on. He opened his eyes and looked up at the substitute shinigami.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked without thinking of the consequences. Grimmjow jerked his arms upward, but they were stopped short by the cuffs.

"Idiot!" The word held a mix of aggravation, rage, and lust. Ichigo flinched. "Well, get started!" Ichigo perked up trying to register what was going on. He started to mve slowly, the blue-haired man beneath him writhing and moaning in unexpected pleasure. He had no doubt that if it were an espada, he wouldn't enjoy it as much. Ichigo picked up his pace quickly. His inexperience showing a little more then anyone would teal-haired espada bit back every moan the threatened to escape his lips. The boy's thrust started to get very erratic as he neared his orgasm. The teal-haired espada began to panic. "Pu-." The orange-haired shinigami crashed his lips and thrust his tongue into his owner's mouth. The larger man bit the invadeing tongue just before the painfully familiar feeling of searing heat flooded his abdomen. SHIT!

"Grimmjow..."

"Shut up, Fucker! Let me go so I can kill you!" The teen sighed and got up.

"I'm going to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. Stay there and try to think about everything," Ichigo said as he dressed. He tossed a blanket over the enraged Grimmjow and left.

"You son of a bitch! Get back here and let me out! Hey! Hey!" Grimmjow called out, but no one heard him. God damn berry-boy and his fucked up head!


	9. Chapter 9

Grimmjow jerked and yanked to try and get out of his shackles. Had they not been suppressing his reitsu, he’d have been able to snap them in an instant, but he’d been there for three days and nights by now. He tried pushing off the headboard with his feet, but it only resulted in his wrists bleeding. He hated feeling trapped and his condition was quickly deteriorating. Why the fuck did that berry headed dick cuff him to the bed? The door squeaked open and the teal haired arrancar’s attention snapped to the sound. A young, dark haired girl was standing the doorway staring straight at him.

“What the hell are you doing just standing there? The keys are on that desk, now let me outta this!! Grimmjow snapped at the girl.

“I don’t know. My brother probably chained you there for a reason. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to let you go,” the young girl said with extreme disinterest that bordered on absolute boredom.

“Yeah, and it’s been done! I’ve been here for three days and I have to take a piss! Let me the fuck out now!” Karin jumped a little before she moved to the desk to look for the keys. She found them and picked them up.

“I’m still not sure I want to let you out of that. It’s probably a really bad idea,” the girl blurted with the same level of boredom.

“Do you want me to wet the bed and make your whole house stink!? Get me outta this shit, _now!_ ” Grimmjow was losing all his patients with the kid. Apparently his threat of wetting the bed worked because she moved to the bed and undid one of the cuffs. The sexta sat up and snatched the keys to undo the other one himself. “Now get out.”

“You could at least say ‘thank you’. Your rude,” she blurted.

“Do you want to see a naked man? Get out!” The dark haired girl quickly left the room as if she was just threatened with a foul smelling bucket being permanently secured to her head for the rest of eternity. He got the last cuff off and looked at his hollow hole. Sure enough, there was a small pale pink thing that looked suspiciously like a sea monkey with a tail going from its belly straight up to disappear into Grimmjow’s own belly.

 _Fucksticks!_ The espada thought to himself. He looked at his clothes piled on the floor, then back to his hole. No way were those going to work around that dark haired brat. Her voice didn’t sound like this Yuzu kid Ichigo talked to three nights ago, so it must be the other one. _What’s her name?_ Not like it mattered right now. Grimmjow got up and moved to the closet to search for some clothes that would fit him and hide his hollow hole. He settled on the largest tee-shirt he could find, which was still a size too small for him, and a pair of sweat pants with an elastic waistband. The bluenette opened the door and glared at the little girl with a dominating energy flowing from his cyan portals.

“Well?” the little girl asked, complete oblivious to the power Grimmjow held.

“’Well’ what? Where the hell is the bathroom?” the teal haired arrancar snapped.

“You’re supposed to say thank you when someone unchains you from her older brothers bed,” she stated, not breaking her gaze.

“I’ll snap your neck in four places if you don’t tell me where the bathroom is in five seconds.”

“Second door on the left. Try not to get mad at the toilet when it doesn’t flush itself for you.”

Grimmjow growled at the girl as he past to go relieve his already strained bladder. She was so insolent he just wanted to throw her down the steps, but she was significantly weaker than he was, so there was really no point in it other than making himself feel better. He stood over the toilet and waited for his muscles to allow the collected urine from his body. He closed his eyes and thought about everything that’s happened since that one night he lost control of his libido. He still had no idea why he dominated Ichigo that night, but ever since then, his brain hasn’t wanted to work the way it used to. He could smell the aroused teens sweat. The entire fight that orange haired brat was turned on by something and the smell drove the espada insane. Yeah, that was it. Grimmjow was taken over by Ichigo’s uncontrolled pheromones. The teal haired arrancar sighed. He wanted to believe that more than any other explanation he could think of, but it was only half right. He looked at the wall and jumped inside his skin when he stopped hearing the steady stream of his urine breaking the toilet water. He was more surprised by having not heard it start to begin with. He flushed and washed his hands. They hovered over his hollow hole for a few seconds.

“No way in fucking hell I’m going back to Hueco Mundo like this,” Grimmjow muttered to himself. He opened the door and was stopped short by the dark haired girl staring up at him. He blinked before he glared at her threateningly.

“You don’t scare me you know. If you wanted to hurt me, you’d have done it by now,” she stated. Her stance wasn’t really one of absolute submission, but it wasn’t an aggressive one either.

“Quit talking and tell me where the food is,” the sexta snapped. Carrying a fetus around drained his reitsu enough that it normal arrancar feeding wouldn’t satisfy his energy needs. He needed real food if he had any intention to stay hidden from Aizen and the shinigami.

“I don’t even know who you are, you threaten me, and now you’re demanding I feed you when you haven’t said thank you. Find your own food,” she commented. Her voice held a strong tone of aggravation that sounded almost exactly like Ichigo’s. She turned and walked away leaving Grimmjow alone in the hall just outside the bathroom. He scoffed and started to go down the stairs in search of food. If he couldn’t find any, he’d probably go out and find some weakling human soul to eat, despite that being the very thing he wants to avoid doing. Aizen would destroy him and the thing growing in his hollow hole just because it’s not completely hollow, and the shinigami would destroy him just because he was an arrancar. He didn’t find either option very attractive, and his weakened state made his other options very limited. He took his fifth step down the stairs and missed a step. He used the wall to help catch himself, but that wasn’t enough. What helped keep him from slipping all the way down the steps was a pair of small hands on his arm.

“Hey. The food’s in the fridge. Now tell me your name.” It was the same girl that let him out of the shackles.

“Grimmjow Jagerjaques. Now let go of my arm,” he snapped at her. She let him go after a small huff to get the bluenette back on his feet.

“I’m Karin. What were you doing tied to my brother’s bed?”

“None of your business. Where’s the fridge?”

“In the kitchen. Why were you tied to the bed for three days?”

“None of your business. What’s a kitchen?”

“Second doorway on the right. Wait, did you just ask what a kitchen is?” Karin almost didn’t notice that this blue-haired man asked what the kitchen was and not where it was. Grimmjow looked at her with aggravation.

“I don’t care if it’s common here, but there’s no need for food storage where I’m from, so start explaining what a kitchen is!” Grimmjow was quickly losing what little patience he had left. He hated this little brat and he hated the orange haired shinigami.

“A kitchen is where food is stored and prepared for eating. Everyone needs one to survive. It’s how people eat,” Karin explained slowly as if Grimmjow wasn’t all that bright. The look on her face gave the impression she was running through all sorts of scenarios of how the tall bluenette could have never known what a kitchen was.

“So every kitchen has food. And the one in this place is the second doorway on the right,” Grimmjow ran through his head aloud. He didn’t so much do that for a confirmation, but to try and make sure it made sense.

“Yes. Yuzu is out grocery shopping right now, so it’s sort of only has scraps, but still has food,” Karin responded.

“Great, now go away.” The sexta had no real desire to be around her, and the fact that she always seems to walk off, then pop up randomly was grating on his nerves. He finished his decent down the stairs and turned into what was supposed to be the kitchen. Nothing looked familiar. The counters had an assortment of devices neatly placed in corners, and there was a sink. If anything it looked like Sayzel’s laboratory then a place to make food.

“Answer my questions and I’ll answer yours. The look in your eyes obviously tells me you’re confused,” Karin blurted from the doorway.

“You’re behind me and can’t even see my eyes, Brat. And some of your questions you don’t want the answers to,” Grimmjow warned. His words dripped with venom, but it didn’t seem to faze Karin.

“Do you even know what a fridge is?”

“I assume it’s something you keep food in. How hard is it to find.”

“Good luck, then.”

Grimmjow started to wander around the room looking in random cupboards and boxes. The only things he found were dishes and utensils. He passed by the fridge several times before he got so frustrated he slammed a door right off its hinges.

“Why did Ichigo tie you to his bed?” Karin took the cabinet door break as a sign of defeat. A tall, strong, bluenette couldn’t even find the food in a kitchen.

“Kid, you don’t want to know,” Grimmjow warned.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know,” Karin drawled out.

“Berry-boy wanted to be something other than an Uke,” Grimmjow muttered almost under his breath, “Now where’s the fridge?”

“Wait, Ichigo likes men?”

“I answered your question, now answer mine! No more questions till I get my answer!” Grimmjow snapped.

“It’s right there,” Karin stated with boredom as she pointed at the tallish chest like metal box. “So you’re Ichigo’s boyfriend, and he’s the top?”

“Piss off!” Grimmjow snapped as he opened the fridge and pulled out a clear plastic box and turned it over in his hand. It looked like there were small balls of rice packed in it. He looked back and there was a small black lacquered box that had a sticky note with Ichigo’s name on it. He grabbed it and opened it. All the sauce on the vegetable stir-fry and meat had coagulated. Everything was as cold as midnight on a late autumn night.

“I take that as a ‘yes’. Got any more questions?”

“First off, you don’t need to know anything about your brother’s sex life! Second, I do not have boyfriends! Third, I’m going to kill Berry-boy when he gets back! And fourth, why is everything in that chest fucking cold!?” Grimmjow slammed the fridge door closed and wheeled around to meet the annoying little brats gaze. She didn’t even flinch.

“A fridge keeps food cold so it lasts longer. If you want it to be warm, we have something that can do that called a microwave,” Karin calmly stated. She held the look that she wasn’t about to tell Grimmjow where it was. “How did you and Ichigo meet?”

“We got in a fight. Where’s this microwave?” Grimmjow gave up on trying to explain his aggravation. The kid would never believe anything he said even if it were true.

“It’s the white box above the stove. What was the fight over?” Karin was starting to play hardball. Since Grimmjow didn’t know what a microwave was, he probably had no clue what a stove was.

“No more questions from you! Just feed me!” Grimmjow snapped. He was hungry, and the constant questions from this girl were starting to aggravate him even more. He was starting to not care if he killed her and ate her soul. Aizen and the shinigami could destroy him if they wanted to after he got rid of the annoyance.

“Ichigo started acting weird about two months ago. Like he’s been constantly rejected or used by someone he cares about. You wouldn’t happen to know what that’s all about?” Karin stated. Her eyes held a strong threat. She didn’t have to say it for Grimmjow to know the fire in her eyes. _If you keep hurting my brother, I will kill you_ , is what the dark haired girl’s eyes held. Grimmjow scoffed in his head a bit.

“I have no idea why he’s been acting weird. I haven’t noticed anything. I really don’t care either; just tell me how to make this cold box of food hot.” Grimmjow suddenly fell to the ground with his hands in his crotch. Karin had driven her foot into the bluenette’s crotch just before she grabbed the bento box Ichigo had forgotten to eat the last day of school. She moved to the stove and popped it in the microwave above it. She pressed a few buttons and the white box started to hum with a small light on the inside illuminating through the window on the front. The pregnant espada was rolling on the floor holding his painfully aching groin. The little brat’s kicks were just like her brothers!

“You don’t scare me,” Karin reiterated. Grimmjow rolled over to push himself up. He still had an agonizing pain in his groin and hips as he tried to regain his footing.

“You annoying little brat! I’ll kill you for that!”

“Just like you threatened to kill Ichigo three nights ago?” Karin stared challengingly at the teal haired arrancar. Grimmjow looked at her with an expression of shock. “The walls are very thin, and you are very loud. Even if you two didn’t wake me up, it wouldn’t be that hard to figure out with all those holes in the walls.” Grimmjow just suddenly realized something. He never had a gigai, and this kid has been able to see him since she walked into her brother’s room.

“You can see ghosts.” Grimmjow mostly said it to confirm his own mental process. The microwave started to beep and the light inside went out.

“Yes, but I don’t think you’re a normal ghost. That mask on your face looks broken, so you’re not a normal hollow either, but your reitsu is also incredibly weak right now, so even if you wanted to, you can’t hurt me. So start explaining why Ichigo has been getting hurt, and if the answer isn’t blaming you, I’ll know it’s a lie,” Karin demanded as she crossed her arms and stood in a rock solid stance in front of the kneeling arrancar. Grimmjow finished getting up and dusted off his pants.

“Actually your brother started the whole thing.” Grimmjow flinched when Karin pulled her leg back to kick him again. She stopped when she saw how pathetic he was at this particular moment in time. “Alright! Aizen made me do it!”

“Who’s Aizen, and what did he make you do?” Karin was confused.

“Aizen is an ex-shinigami who has taken complete control over all arrancars to what I can only assume is to destroy the soul society and all humanity?” Grimmjow opened one eye to see what was going to happen next. Karin sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. Less than a split second later, her foot was back in the teal-haired espada’s groin. He screamed a high pitched, girly scream and fell back to the floor sputtering and gulping for air.

“Aizen is not the one having sex with my brother,” Karin justified. Grimmjow winced at the knowledge that his berry-boys little sister knew what they did.

“That part… Is Ichigo’s fault. Don’t hurt me!” Grimmjow curled a little and moved his arms to protect his face when Karin reeled back to kick him again.

“Ichigo is not a masochist,” Karin stated. Grimmjow scoffed to himself at the thought that Ichigo wasn’t a masochist.

“Since when do little girls like you know the word masochist, and do you even know what it means?” Grimmjow snapped in frustration. He hated feeling weak, and every time he had a fetus growing in his hollow hole, he felt weak. He was hoping to gain back some of his masculinity. Karin twitched as if she was going to kick his balls again. “Ichigo gets aroused every time he fights and gets hurt, I’m a panther type arrancar, and those pheromones drive me insane until I reach satisfaction! And yes, Ichigo is a masochist!”

“So you really are as pathetic as you seem,” Karin blurted. The arrancar hissed with rage. “The food in the microwave is hot now. Push the unmarked button to open the door. And if you hurt Ichigo again, I know more weak spots on the human body then just a man’s balls.” Karin left the room. Grimmjow pulled himself up and moved to the white box and pushed the button. He’d kill the girl later, but for now, he needed to eat and try to regain his strength. This little brat seemed to be sucking out his reitsu faster, and in bigger quantities then a full arrancar baby. He opened the box and started shoveling food into his mouth. He didn’t even bother tasting it. When it was gone, he went back to the fridge and started scarfing everything he thought was edible, and if it seemed like it should be hot, he put it in the microwave (after a few minutes on figuring out how it worked first).

Grimmjow was full and he stalked back up to Ichigo’s room and flopped on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and cursed how pathetic he always became when he was going to have a baby.

“Fucking Kurosaki’s. Do they all have steel breaking kicks or something?” the teal haired man muttered to himself. He winced when he thought about his still aching groin.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow stayed in Ichigo’s room for the rest of the day, or at least until he started to feel hungry again. When he ventured out of the small room, he was met by a little girl about Karin’s age with dark blond hair and a little yellow dress. She looked at him with a quizzical look, then shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. A tall dark haired man that looked like he couldn’t take anything a normal arrancar could throw at him was in a lab coat trying to get Karin’s attention. Karin glared at the teal haired espada and ignored the dark haired man.

“Who are these people?” Grimmjow asked her. She only gave him a glare before she went back to ignoring the dark haired man. Grimmjow slammed his fist into the table and it cracked in half. “Answer me you little ball breaking brat!”

“Karin, sweetie. There’s no need to break the dining table. Daddy’s here to make all your worries go away,” the older man cooed just before the little girl drove her fist into his nose.

“I didn’t break the table Dad. Maybe you just buy cheap furniture,” Karin huffed out. She kept glaring at the bluenette and her eyes told him to behave. Grimmjow was just about to throw her out the front door into traffic before he remembered her insane ball kicking from earlier. She got up from her chair and started towards the doorway. “I’m going to the bathroom.” She said it more to the teal haired espada and less to everyone else in the room.

Grimmjow followed the little brat with constant badgering and questioning of why she was ignoring him. He hated being ignored, he hated being weakened, and he hated the smell of this pathetically tiny house.

“Dad and Yuzu can’t see ghosts, so your little tantrum earlier was uncalled for,” Karin snapped.

“Why should I care? You can see me, so just tell them there’s a lost soul following you around,” Grimmjow snapped back.

“Because I don’t help ghosts like Ichigo. I don’t want to get involved with any of that, and I don’t like you hanging around here. Go back where you came from and stop invading my house,” Karin demanded.

“I can’t go back where I came from yet, and this is the safest place for me to lay low till I can.” Grimmjow was growling a little and wanted to be gone just as much as this little brat wanted him to be. He really hated her kicking his balls, and he hated the entire situation he was in.

“Then start explaining why you just ‘can’t go back’.” Karin said the last part in a mock Grimmjow tone. She was just as frustrated with finding him in the house as he was to be stuck there. Grimmjow sighed and put his head in his hand. He really didn’t know how to explain it without losing what little masculinity he had left after the annoying brat practically took a crow bar to his balls. He ran a few ideas through his head, and finally settled on just showing her. He lifted his shirt and showed his hollow hole.

“What is that? It looks like a sea monkey,” Karin blurted with a strange bored tone.

“It’s your brother’s kid. Don’t ask how, I’m not explaining that,” Grimmjow stated. He wanted it to be snappier then it was. Karin just stared blankly at the teal haired espada in disbelief. “Stop gawking you brat! I can’t go back because this thing will get me killed if I do!”

“What, is this the only place that you can be ‘cause that thing is trapping you here?”

“No! It makes me weak and I’m from a place that destroys the weak and devours their souls! Besides, they’re looking for me and I don’t wanna be found yet!” Grimmjow snapped. He was back in his aggravated and badass tone.

“Fine, but you eat only the left overs, and you will not break anything else in this house got it?” Karin ordered.

“Or what? You’re gonna punish me? I’m really scared of a little brat like you,” Grimmjow snapped back with extreme sarcasm. He flinched when Karin reeled her foot back for another kick for the teal-haired espada’s nuts. “Fine! I’ll behave!”

“Wait… You’re a man, right?” Karin stated with a sudden sense of realization.

“Yes.”

“And you’re pregnant, with Ichigo’s kid.”

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

“Men don’t get pregnant. OW!” Grimmjow had enough immasculination for one day. He didn’t care if the bitch kicked him in the nuts again; he just wanted to regain some pride. He’d brought a hard fist straight down on her head. She glared at him through the small beads of autonomic tears of pain. Natural human responses still affected Karin’s tear ducts, even if emotional ones didn’t. If he wasn’t in such a pathetic physical state, she’d have been sent through the floor.

“Stop prying, and stop thinking! And if you tell anyone, your life will never be the same. I’m not above hurting your family just to hurt you!” Grimmjow shouted at Karin while she rubbed the spot on her head. She’d stopped glaring at the arrancar and stared at the floor. She moved by to go back downstairs.

“Just behave.” Those were the last words shed say to the sexta for the rest of the night. She moved down the stairs and disappeared into the doorway to the kitchen. The little brat was really annoying him. She’d ignore him around her family, and the rest would ignore him because they had no idea he was there, and to top it off, he wasn’t gonna be cooked for when the smell was delicious. Not like a strong soul, but delicious like candy, but not candy. Grimmjow followed down the stairs just to sit in Ichigo’s chair and watch everyone else eat. Karin didn’t look at him at all.

“Uh-oh. I forgot that Ichigo’s not here and cooked for him. He’s not gonna be back in time to eat it before it goes bad,” Yuzu stated with a sorrowful look and tone.

“It’s fine, Yuzu. I’ll eat it later,” Karin blurted. Grimmjow had to hand it to her; she was good at hiding things. He sat just glaring at everyone because they had food and he didn’t. He could also smell that the two girls had an insanely high reitsu then the average human, and it wasn’t helping his hunger issue. He wanted to eat them, and then the dad. That would definitely grab everyone’s attention, and he resisted the urge to eat them all. The last thing he needed was a visit from the soul reapers and the arrancars alike.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you, Karin. Now I must do the celebratory dance of The Proud Father!” the older man cried out. He stood up and started to do some geeky dance just before Karin jumped up and kicked him in the face.

“Shut up! You don’t need to do any dance of stupidity!” she shouted before sitting back down.

 _Moron,_ Grimmjow thought as he stared gapingly at the limp body on the floor. The dark haired man got up and looked like he was about to cry, but just started to dance again. Karin kicked him again.

“Enough, Old Man! Just sit down and eat!”

Grimmjow leaned over to whisper in Karin’s ear. “I’m beginning to like you.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Grimmjow opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He’d been eating scraps from the fridge, dinner leftovers, and whatever Karin brought him for two weeks. The dark haired girl had stopped being as mean to him and actually started to teach him how to play chess. He’d never been so bored in his life and the small fetus in his hollow hole was starting to look more like a baby. He had to admit, it was surprisingly faster growth then his other pregnancies. He also had started getting morning sickness. He also was hating the fact every time he wanted a shower, Ichigo’s little sister had to be in there with him. Not in the tub, but just in the room. It was like the teal haired espada got no privacy. His stomach started to growl, so the arrancar got up to go scrounge for food.

In the kitchen he started rummaging through the fridge to find something. He’d gotten pretty used to finding food in this human house. He hears a noise behind him that sounded like someone was ticking their tongue. The teal haired arrancar spun around to see the tall, dark haired man he recognized as Karin’s father.

“You know it’s rude to just go into someone else’s fridge right?” the man stated with a darker, more controlled tone then he ever used around his daughters. Grimmjow looked around for someone other than himself.

“You can see me?” Grimmjow commented in a weird, uncharacteristic befuddlement. He was under the impression that this man couldn’t even tell where he was. After a bit of experimentation with Yuzu, the espada found out she couldn’t see him, but had a good sense of when he was in the room.

“I’ve been able to tell you were here three days before you broke the table,” the man commented. Grimmjow swallowed hard. He was getting the feeling something bad was going to happen really soon. A small bead of sweat ran down his left cheek.

“Why don’t you tell your kids that?” Grimmjow asked with a forced tone of calm. He held a strong challenge and distrust in his eyes.

“I was once a very powerful shinigami. My name is Isshin Kurosaki, and I’d rather not try to explain that to my kids when they don’t even know what a shinigami is, except Ichigo, but he’s too stubborn to understand,” Isshin stated. Grimmjow twitched. Great, he was in a house full of shinigami. Ichigo was a pain in the ass to fight, Karin had ball busting kicks, and now their father turns out to be an ex-shinigami. Who knows how powerful he is at this point in time.

“If you’re trying to scare me, it’s not working,” Grimmjow stated calmly. A split second later he dodged a punch to his face. He kept dodging every attack Isshin was throwing at him. Eventually, the ex-shinigami landed a blow on the teal haired espada’s side. The arrancar countered with an elbow to the chest quickly followed by a back-fist to the nose. Not even half a second after both attacks landed, both males were thrown across the room only to smash into the walls.

“That was kinda weak. What’s your name anyway?” Isshin asked as he pushed himself up to see the wall destroyed and Grimmjow lying in the rubble. His shirt had hiked up to show is not so hollow hole. What’s that?”

“My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and that,” Grimmjow pointed to his unborn child, “is your fucking son’s little brat!” Isshin’s jaw dropped. Grimmjow was almost certain he was going to get the same reaction he got from Karin.

“Ichigo is going to be a father?” Isshin stated. Here comes the _But you’re a man_ reaction. “I’m gonna be a grandpa! I always wanted a little grand-baby to play with and spoil!” Isshin started to dance the Happy Grandpa Dance.

“You’re an idiot. This kid will probably eat you all,” Grimmjow stated as he stood up. There was no emotion, it was just a statement. “I could kill you if the damn thing wasn’t feeding off me.” Isshin moved to help Grimmjow up, but the pregnant espada pushed him away with a growling stomach. Isshin took that as a sign to get some food ready. He hurried from cabinet to cabinet and pulled random food making items out before getting the majority of the ingredients from the fridge.

“What are you doing?” Grimmjow asked quizzically.

“I’m making you food. In your state, you shouldn’t be exerting too much energy,” Isshin stated excitedly. He was still overly excited about finding out he’s gonna be a grandpa.

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid!” Grimmjow snapped. He was growling slightly, but whatever Isshin was making smelt good. He couldn’t really get too mad since he still hadn’t gotten the hang of making good smelling, or tasting, food. “I hate being treated like a pathetic weakling!”

“But I want my grandchild to be well cared for, and that can’t happen if you’re living on scraps!” Isshin practically sang. He set a plate of something that smelt better then it looked in front of Grimmjow. The espada sniffed it again before tasting it. It wasn’t as good as Yuzu’s cooking, but it was significantly better than his own. He practically inhaled it before brandishing the empty plate for more. It was filled. “So what do you plan to name my grandchild?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking Shit-Head,” Grimmjow stated as he inhaled his new plate of food.

“You can’t name a baby that!”

“Why not? He’s only been a pain in my ass for two and a half weeks,” Grimmjow stated as he held his plate out for more again. It was replaced and he devoured it again.

“Because it’s not right to name a child such a foul name. It’s just not polite,” Isshin responded. Urahara stepped into the room.

“Oh, my. Well this is a surprise,” he said.

“Kiuske, my old friend. I have excellent news,” Isshin exclaimed while he stood to great his friend.

“Isshin, congratulations. You’re going to me a grandfather!” Urahara sang out. He gave his dark haired friend a manly hug.

“How did you know that?” Grimmjow asked hesitantly. He looked over his shoulder with an expression somewhere between absolute fear and utter rage. He eyes were on fire that would strike fear into the hearts of lesser men.

“Oh, Rukia wanted to know what Ichigo was hiding, so I gave her a little surveillance bug. It’s in his bag, and I must say; that little bundle of joy’s conception was very interesting. I always got the impression Ichigo was the uke of the relationship!” Urahara excitedly explained. He did a little congratulatory dance just before Grimmjow stood and threw his fist into the blond shop keeper’s face. “Well, that wasn’t very nice.”

“Since when do you get to _watch_ what happens to _my_ berry!? What kind of sick freak are you!?” Grimmjow shouted, standing over Urahara.

“Well, I see you’re getting a bit testy in your second trimester. You should get a cool bath to calm down, Grimmjow,” Urahara cooed without getting up. Grimmjow brought his foot straight onto the green hat wearing freaks crotch, but it was stopped by his cane. “Temper, temper. You don’t want to hurt the baby, do you?”

“Grimmjow, please stop trying to hurt my friend. I realize you’re not in the best of moods, but it’s starting to make a bad first impression,” Isshin stated with a sense of disinterest. Grimmjow growled at them both before he stormed off to Ichigo’s room. He searched the entire room for anything that looked like a surveillance device. He pulled open a school bag and pulled out a small round object that looked like a ladybug. It was just a reitsu filled ball with red and black paint on it. Grimmjow crushed it angrily in his hand. Stupid hat and clog wearing cane freak!

“I originally came by looking for my little girl. She took off and I can’t seem to locate her reitsu. I came here because I sensed a similar reitsu to hers, but she must not be here,” Urahara explained just as Grimmjow stepped back into the room.

“I see. I’m sorry to tell you, Kiuske, but the only ones here right now are me and Grimmjow. When did you get a little girl?” Isshin stated. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks.

“I took in a little girl about a month ago. She is just the cutest little thing in the world! Almost killed Yoruichi, though. Very sad day, but at least she survived,” Urahara commented. “I think she might be at the park. Yoruichi took her to the park for a day as a reward for being a good girl, and she loved it so much. I should go check there for her. I shall see you later, my dear friend,” Urahara bid his friend goodbye and started to the door. He paused at Grimmjow and looked into the cyan eyes. “Be careful with your temper. You could get yourself seriously hurt since your child isn’t completely compatible with you.”

Urahara left after a few goodbyes with Isshin and a strong growl from Grimmjow. The teal haired espada glared at the ex-shinigami before sitting down to a cup of tea that Isshin had prepared while he was upstairs looking for the bug.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo sat on the giant hollow worm glaring at Uryuu and Chad. He couldn’t believe them! Not even an hour into the rescue mission, those two ran off to exercise some _binding kido_ : a particular binding _kido_ that involved black leather, chains, and shackles. As it turns out, those selfish bastards have been having a relationship for months. Several months before Grimmjow came into the young shinigami’s life and over complicated it. He was in the midst of chastising them when Rukia and Renji showed up and asked about the three arrancars he met just before he caught his friends in the act. Those two pissed him off. The little one named Nell was glaring at the short raven haired shinigami. She was growling a little.

“Ichigo, Sado and I have tried to explain,” Uryuu stated for the seventh time.

“I don’t want to hear it! I can’t believe you two would be so selfish as to risk Orihime’s life to go do... _that!_ ” Ichigo snapped.

“Did I miss something?” Renji blurted. Chad gave a sort of humph in response.

“Chad and Uryuu ran off less than thirty minutes into getting here to have bondage sex! That’s what you missed!” Ichigo snapped. He was a little aggravated at Renji, too. Last time he saw him without everyone being in a huge worry, he was running out the teen’s bedroom window with the excuse of using him. He never got an answer for that.

“ _Ichigo!_ There are children present!” Rukia snapped. Nell growled again and gripped onto the orange haired shinigami possessively. She never broke the glare she gave the raven haired shinigami.

“What’s with the little girl?” Renji asked.

“What’s your intention with Itsigo?” Nell asked before anyone could explain.

“Oh, Ichigo is popular with the ladies,” Renji sang with a mocking tone. He knew the orange haired teen was gay, and he secretly felt bad about taking advantage of that.

“Shut up, Pineapple Head. Your voice is annoying,” Ichigo stated moodily. He stared straight ahead and tried to ignore the angry gaze that was boring holes in the back of his head. It kinda made his hair stand on end when he thought about their intimate encounters. He started to wonder why Grimmjow would feel the need to punish him a second time after he basically attacked Renji. He wasn’t supposed to know about anything that happened that one night.

“I have no interest in doing anything with that gay teenager,” Rukia snapped indignantly. She crossed her arms and put her nose up. She didn’t care for homosexuals, or heterosexuals for that matter, because they sought something that was almost completely pointless.

“I’m not ga-,” Ichigo started.

“I saw everything you and Renji did that night! Don’t try to lie your way out of this, you pervert!” Rukia shouted. Renji and Ichigo jumped and looked at her with fear in their eyes. Ichigo because his secret might not be safe anymore, and Renji because he might get caught cheating. The two arrancars named Pesche and Dondochakka jumped and looked at Ichigo with surprised stares. Nell jumped on his face and braced herself on the orange haired shinigami’s head.

“Itsigo is not gay! Itsigo likes Nell!” the little green haired girl shouted. She pointed accusingly at Rukia. Everyone was taken a bit back. It seemed that the only ones who had a problem with Ichigo being gay were the short shinigami and the little girl, for completely different reasons though.

“T-that’s right! Ichigo likes Nell, and can’t be gay,” Pesche stated a bit hesitantly. He obviously didn’t believe what he was saying.

“Yeah! How can he be gay?” Dondochakka responded.

“You can’t be serious,” Rukia blurted. Her shoulders slumped.

“So Ichigo is a pedophile?” Renji tried to rationalize.

“Shut up! I am not a pedophile! If anything, _you’re_ the pedophile, Renji!” Ichigo snapped, his temper rising with every second in the conversation.

“I am not! If you were my age you’d be dead!” Renji didn’t take kindly to being accused of pedophilia.

“Would you both shut up! It’s obvious that Berry-boy is a gay necrophiliac!” Rukia snapped.

“What?!”

“Renji and I are dead, you idiot!” Rukia snapped. Ichigo felt sick to his stomach. He just realized that everyone he’d ever had sex with was dead. He wanted to vomit, but forced himself not to. No one said anything for the rest of the ride to Los Noches. They were all too sickened with realization. By the time they reached the door, they all had suppressed their sickening thoughts and resolved to find and rescue Orihime. That’s what they came for, and they couldn’t afford distractions. The resolve of the shinigami’s, Quincy, and single human had strengthened to find their bust friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling in the living room. He couldn’t believe the hat wearing freak bugged Ichigo. He truly hated him. Oddly, he didn’t really hate Isshin. That oversized oaf was just excited about becoming a grandfather, even if the teal haired espada wasn’t happy about becoming a father. Still, something told him that ripping it out wasn’t a good idea. It correlated with what Kiuske said about the baby not being completely compatible. It was a little unsettling.

The door opened and a familiar voice trailed in.

“Just go make sure Orihime is fine, Renji! I have something I need to take care of,” the berry-boy’s voice called out. It held a strong sense of exhaustion. Grimmjow’s face spread into an ear to ear, psychotic grin. He was going to have some fun now.

“Hello Berry-head,” he all but whispered. He was sitting up now and he was going to punish the substitute shinigami. He saw the hair on the back of Ichigo’s neck stand on end. The orange haired teen slowly turned around to look at the arrancar with fearful eyes.

“Why aren’t you still tied to the bed?” was the only thing he could manage to get out.

“Your little sister was kind enough to let me out and save my life. I fucking told you to pull out, you little fuck head!” Grimmjow snapped.

“You didn’t tell me anything! And why would it matter in the first place!” Ichigo snapped back. All Grimmjow did was lift his shirt, which was actually the berry-boy’s. Isshin had run out to get Grimmjow some more fitting clothes. He took Yuzu and Karin with him, so Ichigo and Grimmjow were the only ones in the house. The orange haired shinigami’s breath hitched as he saw a small fetus growing inside his espada’s hollow hole.

“You spawned a half-breed bastard child, and it’s stealing my reiatsu! If I’d stayed tied to your bed in those infernal cuffs, I’d be dead!” Grimmjow shouted. There was a knock on the door and the pineapple head’s voice called through the door.

“Ichigo, is everything alright in there? I heard yelling,” Renji asked. He went to open the door, but Grimmjow beat the red head to it.

“We’re having a domestic dispute. Stay out of it,” Grimmjow commented and slammed the door in Renji’s face. There was a thunk, a clunk, and the distinctive sound of a painful groan. Ichigo ran to the door, opened it, and grumbled. The teal haired espada never failed to hurt people. Renji was rolled on his side gripping his nose as if it was broken.

“You’re an ass, Grimmjow!” Ichigo exclaimed while he helped his friend into the clinic to help fix his nose. Grimmjow didn’t say anything; he just watched as his fuck-toy-turned-father pushed and pulled on Renji’s nose to get it back in place. He did find some humor is the painful grunts and massive _ow’s_ that came from the pineapple haired freak. He was a little proud of himself with this one.

“Grimmjow, if you’re not gonna help, than get out! You’re not even supposed to be here,” Ichigo snapped.

“Dad migh’ be a bi’ hard It’sigo. His reiatsu is a bi’ low,” Renji stated through a broken nose.

“Yeah, _Ichigo_! And it’s all your fault!”

“You started it!” Ichigo crimped down on the bandage he was placing on Renji’s face.

“ _Ow!_ Fuck It’sigo! Wha’ was dad for!?”

“Again, I told you to pull out!”

“You didn’t say anything! And I wasn’t referring to that!” Ichigo spun around to face Grimmjow. His eyes were burning with anger. “I was referring to the first time we met!” The room went silent. The only sound was Renji breathing through his mouth. Grimmjow’s sadistic grin faded to a deep scowl. He wanted to scream that that was the orange haired teen’s fault too, but something kept him from doing it. He just stood there glaring at his fuck toy. No: _his_ bedmate. The teen just glared back waiting for a response.

“Did I miss someding?” Renji broke the silence. The two ignored him.

“I don’t have to explain that to you,” Grimmjow stated. His voice was heavy and deep.

“You do have to explain that to me! Fuck, Grimmjow, you kicked Renji down the god damned stairs, and for what!? For what?!” Ichigo snapped. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now. All the teal-haired espada did was turn and walk out of the room. He wasn’t angry; he just didn’t want to answer a question he didn’t have a reasonable answer to.

“So I didn’ slib and fall?” Renji asked as he looked around. Ichigo shot his friend a threatening look before he followed Grimmjow. He grabbed the teal-haired man’s arm, only to receive a back-hand bitch-slap. It was incredibly weak from all the other ones, but it still surprised the orange haired teen. The two locked eyes.

“I am not your bitch! I don’t have to explain anything to you!” Grimmjow snapped. Ichigo was in too much shock to respond before the teal-haired espada spun and walked towards the stairs.

“Hey! Dad was uncalled for!” Renji called from the examination room door.

“Shut up, bitch stealing Pineapple! Go die in a god damn hole!” Grimmjow shouted at the red-headed shinigami. Renji was taken aback by what the teal haired man called him. _Bitch stealing pineapple._ What did that mean?

Grimmjow took four steps before he lost his balance and gripped his abdomen in pain. He caught a glimpse at the other’s expressions. They were obviously confused, but he wasn’t. It was too soon. He needed someone, and Sayzel wasn’t anywhere near. The only other name he could think of was Kiuske. He barely heard the berry-boy’s concerned question.

“Grimmjow, what’s wrong?” Ichigo questioned as he moved to the teal haired man’s side. Renji huffed and crossed his arms. He would rather just let the teal asshole suffer. He didn’t know anything about the baby. The teal haired espada gripped the orange haired teen’s shirt.

“Get Kiuske,” was all Grimmjow could make out through the labor pains. Even if he hated that nosey ass, he had no choice but to admit he was smart enough to figure this out. Almost immediately, the teen started to punch numbers into his cell phone. The hat wearing freak didn’t even pick up, but instead opened the front door and stepped in as if he owned the place within three seconds of the phone connecting.

“Hello Ichigo. Welcome back. You called?” the blonde shopkeeper sang.

“Grimmjow just fell over! I have no idea what’s wrong,” Ichigo explained in a sort of panic.

“Jus’ led the fucker suffer,” Renji snapped. Kiuske was already examining the espada.

“My, my, Grimmjow. Didn’t I warn you this might happen if you exerted yourself too much?” Kiuske mused.

“Shut up and make it stop, hat-wearing freak!” Grimmjow snapped.

“Well, aren’t you a bit testy in your second trimester,” Kiuske cooed, again.

“You said that earlier, asshole! Just make it stop!”

Kiuske started to mix a few herbs from the bag he pulled out of his sleeve while Renji got curious about the usage of _second trimester._ The teal haired man was pregnant? But he was a man. The blonde shop keeper finished mixing herbs and practically poured it down Grimmjow’s throat. The espada let loose a blood curdling scream just before a moving lump started to push itself out of his hollow hole. Five minutes later, the teal haired arrancar was passed out on the floor breathing heavily, and Ichigo was holding a newborn baby boy with white hair and gold-ish amber eyes.

“What did you do to him?” Ichigo asked Kiuske.

“I couldn’t stop the labor, so I forced the baby to reach maturity. I must say, I wasn’t sure it would work with an arrancar, but it worked with Yoruichi. Remind me to forever wear a condom with her,” Kiuske stated.

“Why would you need to wear a condom around Yoruichi?”

“Day haff seks once a week,” Renji explained for Kiuske. He wasn’t too happy about the whole situation, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“Yes, Renji, we do. And she just happens to be the scariest thing on the face of the planet when she’s pregnant,” Kiuske shuddered as he curled into the fetal position. He still held his head low as he walked out of the Kurosaki house to go back to his shop. Renji followed the green hatted shop keeper, but turned to head to Orihime’s house. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow’s unconscious body onto the couch while being careful to not harm his newly discovered, and born, son. He sat across the living room and looked and the little boy’s sleeping face. What was going to happen now? The teen guessed he’d name his son. Only one name came to his mind for the little white haired boy.

“Shiro.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Grimmjow’s eyes opened hazily. He knew there wasn’t something growing inside his hole now, but wasn’t sure what happened to it, until he heard the distinct sound of a baby crying to be fed. He jolted up and looked around to find Ichigo desperately trying to calm the little pale thing down.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Give me that!” he snapped while he reached out to take the little boy. Ichigo protectively pulled away from the teal haired espada. “I’m not gonna kill it, I’m just gonna feed it.”

“How do I know that?” Ichigo snapped. He loved the arrancar, but that didn’t mean by any shot that he trusted him.

“If I were gonna kill it, I’d have done it long before now. Look, do you want it to shut up or not?” Grimmjow snarled. Ichigo looked like he was weighing his options for a few moments before he passed the bawling child to the sexta. The arrancar formed a cero and held it just above the child’s face and started to bounce a little. The orange haired teen jerked to save the child, but stopped when he quit crying. He looked at the older male with a puzzled look.

“The little shit-head was hungry. Arrancar children feed on cero, so don’t start acting like I’m a bad parent,” the teal haired espada growled. Ichigo grumbled his response.

“You openly admitted to wanting to kill your other kid, so why should I feel safe with the idea you won’t hurt this one?”

“Because this one actually has a warrior as the sperm donor.” Grimmjow glared at his berry-head. He dared a response. Ichigo was still searching for an answer when the cero was completely gone. Little Shiro started to look a bit bigger, like he had aged a couple weeks. The substitute shinigami looked at his son quizzically.

“Why does Shiro look a couple weeks older?” was all he could make out.

“‘Shiro’… You named my kid ‘Shiro’? What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Grimmjow shouted just as Isshin and the girls were bounding through the front door with arms full of new clothes. The ex-shinigami carried the ones for his teal haired son-in-law, Yuzu carried a few new dresses and a lot of doll clothes, and Karin carried a bag full of athletic looking shirts and a new soccer ball.

“Hey Ichigo! I’m gonna go play with Bostov now! I got some really pretty dresses for her,” Yuzu announced with an excited giggle. She bounded up the stairs two steps at a time while her sister and father just stared at the little baby that had recently fallen asleep the espada’s arms.

“The baby in your boyfriend’s arms shouldn’t have come for another three weeks,” Karin stated dumbfounded.

“I know that! Blame Kiuske, he’s the one that forced it to mature,” Grimmjow snapped at her.

“Grimmjow, it’s a boy. You can stop calling him ‘it’,” Ichigo blurted. He braced himself for a punch, but only got a discontented growl.

“Great! Not only did you name my kid without permission, but you also named a boy a fucking girly name! I fucking hate you!” the teal haired espada hissed.

“What the hell is girly about ‘Shiro’,” Ichigo snapped back. Isshin and Karin jumped. They weren’t used to seeing the orange haired teen so tense or irritable.

“Now, now; there is no need to start getting abusive. I’m sure there is a logical explanation of why you two love birds are mad at each other, but you shouldn’t do this in front of your child,” Isshin stammered. Karin and Ichigo’s eyes snapped to their father. He could see Grimmjow and he was not in a gigai. Something didn’t add up in their minds at all. Before either of them could start asking questions, the ex-shinigami started to dance.

“The dance of the Proud Grandpa! I’m so happy to have such a gorgeous grandchild, with a gorgeous name!” Isshin shouted with the knowledge that two of his own children had just figured out he could see ghosts. He was desperately trying to keep everyone’s mind from being occupied with the why’s and the how’s, and be more occupied with the now. He secretly hoped that Karin would kick him and storm off.

“Shut up! Your stupid dances are so annoying!” the little dark haired girl shouted as she slammed her foot into her father’s crotch. She turned and stormed off upstairs.

“Oh, Misaki! Our daughter is so cruel to her Papa! What is a father to do?!” Isshin fell to his knees in front of the over-sized glamour poster of his late wife.

“Try getting rid of that poster,” Ichigo snapped as he moved to go to his room. He’d talk with Grimmjow later about their marital problems.

“Misaki! Our son is so cruel, too!”

Grimmjow huffed and gently sat down on the couch so he wouldn’t wake up Shiro. He looked off into space and waited for Isshin to stop acting like a dork, which didn’t take very long. As soon as his kids were out of the room, he stood up and walked over to the teal-haired espada.

“I will tell you this only once. If you hurt my children or grandchild in any way, I will personally rip out your guts with my bare hands,” Isshin announced. Grimmjow looked the dark haired man in the eyes with a mix of disgust, threat, and warning. He waited a few seconds to respond.

“You’re worse than I am,” was all he could think of to say.

“How so?”

“You’re a liar, and a two-faced oaf. None of your kids knew you could see spirits until just now, and you weren’t actually upset. At least I’m honest about everything I say and do,” Grimmjow explained. He didn’t believe in false actions. It just wasn’t his style.

“My actions don’t hurt my children,” Isshin somewhat hissed.

“Neither do mine.”

“I heard you tried to kill your first child,” Isshin stated. When he saw the look in the teal haired espada’s eyes, he stopped breathing. Grimmjow stood up and glared at the dark haired man twice his size.

“You will never understand, so don’t go spouting shit! The same thing that happened to my first child happened to my third! The only real difference is the third survived!” Grimmjow stormed off up the stairs to the only room he felt very comfortable in. The orange haired teen looked up from his perch on the bed. Before the teen could say anything, the teal haired arrancar kicked him off the bed and pushed Shiro into his arms. He flopped onto the bed and took up most of it with his hands under his head.

“Hey! That’s mine,” Ichigo snapped.

“Sleep on the floor,” Grimmjow ordered. He dozed off before the other could say anything else. Ichigo huffed and curled up on the floor with Shiro and fell asleep for the night.

 


	15. Chapter 15

It’s been two months since Grimmjow gave birth the Ichigo’s son, Shiro, and the little one was now at about a two-year-old development. A nursery room was added onto the Kurosaki house, and apparently, arrancars can’t open garganta for several months after they give birth. Normally this little inconvenience lasts about three months, but can go for twenty if the child is exceptionally powerful or extremely slow at growing up. Shiro was both, according to the teal haired espada. As it also turns out, arrancar children mature at an extremely accelerated rate to help ensure survival in Hueco Mundo, since they are easy picks for lower hollows. _That_ little discussion between the two parents destroyed the outside wall in Berry-boy’s room and broke Renji’s (he was just below the window when the rubble fell on him) legs. So far, Pineapple Hair was the only one besides Kiuske and the Kurosaki family that knew Grimmjow was living there. Everything was starting to settle down into a nice, pleasant routine of feeding the baby, eating human food, loudly sexing up the Berry, and trying to fill the boredom of nothing to do when school was in session.

Ichigo opened his English notes and started to go over them to try and get a handle on what happened the day before. The teacher walked in shortly followed by a tall, teal haired man dressed in a skin tight black shirt and tattered dark blue jeans with a silver wallet change. The orange haired teen gapped at the figure. He had the same eyes, the same build, the same skin, and the same hair as Grimmjow, but where the espada’s hollow hole should be was a deep, nasty looking scar and his mask was missing.

“Hey, Ichigo. Your sensei said I could shadow you today.” Yep; that is defiantly Grimmjow.

“Grimmjow! Who the hell is watching Shiro?!” Ichigo snapped before his teal haired lover had a chance to move from the doorway.

“Your father. Damn it, Berry-boy, I’m sick of spending my time watching your little brat! It’s time he spent some quality time with his grandpa,” Grimmjow snapped back. He ignored the rest of the chatter and moved to sit down next to the orange haired teen, which now had a massive blush settling on his cheeks. “What the hell do you do all day that makes me have to change dirty diapers, anyway?”

“ _What!?_ Ichigo has a kid, but no girlfriend? Did you knock up some older woman and she left the baby on your doorstep? Was he an orphan? How-?” Keigo ruthlessly questioned before Ichigo kicked him to shut him up.

“My father is a moron! Do you honestly think he can take care of Shiro by himself?!” Ichigo snapped.

“You survived. How bad can he be?” Grimmjow remarked just before two pieces of chalk came flying through the air and smacked the teal haired espada-in-a-gigai and Ichigo in the forehead.

“Kurosaki, if you and your cousin are going to keep going on about your personal lives, you can do it outside! However, since there is a new student joining the class, I will give you one more chance to sit down and stay quiet,” the teacher demanded. Grimmjow was just about to start arguing with her, but Ichigo jerked him into a sitting position. “Good. Now, class, we have a new student joining us today and I’d like you all to welcome Racnarra.”

Everyone who was distracted by finding out Ichigo was a father or that Grimmjow was in a gigai (mostly Orihime and Rukia) just noticed the tall, lavender haired girl at the front of the class room. Her uniform shirt was straining to hold together from her breast size and her hair would have fallen almost to her knees if it weren’t pulled back in a high pony tail. Her eyes were the strangest feature of hers though. One eye was bright amber, and the other was a fiery shade of azure. All throughout her irises were small flecks of deep violet.

“Oh, that’s depressing. She has bigger boobs then me,” Rangiku whined. “That really puts a damper on my spirits.” Everyone looked at the busty redhead with a confused look.

“No they aren’t. I can actually close my shirt,” Racnarra responded, pointing at her shirt. The strained buttons around her breasts suddenly popped and went flying across the room and smacked Renji is the face. The lavender haired new girl sighed and unbuttoned the top button so the shirt would sit even. “Alright, maybe they’re the same size. That’s not important anyway.” Every male in the room, except Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, Chad, and Toshiro’s jaws dropped and a steady stream of blood poured out of their noses. Grimmjow was even drooling a little bit before Berry-boy punched him in the shoulder.

“What was that for? She’s hot,” Grimmjow whispered, irritated. “I would totally do her.”

“You have no idea how wrong it is to just hear you say that,” Ichigo whispered back. He recognized that very particular shade of lavender hair. The memory he had of it was a very dark and bloody one.

“Hey, I’m not completely gay, like you! And there is no relationship between us, so don’t get all whinny and shit on me if I do get up her skirt,” Grimmjow snapped quietly.

“It has nothing to do sexuality and gender,” Ichigo sighed as he turned to face the front of the class.

“My name is Racnarra Araharu. I just recently move to Kurakara from a much smaller and very different town, so I hope you all will help me avoid another faux pas. Thank you very much,” the new girl stated formally with a small bow. Ichigo found her name to be a tad odd, so he started to scribble down the phonetics of her full name in English, and then stared at it for a while. A few moments thought went by before he reversed all the letters and tried to read it. He didn’t get the chance before the door to the class room opened and Urahara stood there with his fan over his face. Racnarra dove behind the teacher as if that was enough of a shield.

“My apologies. My daughter forgot she has a doctor’s appointment today and she will have to be coming with me,” Hat ‘N’ Clogs respectfully stated. He took a few steps into the room and Racnarra scrambled to the window and threw it open.

“I swear, if you take one more step near me, I will throw myself out this window! I am _not_ going with you just to be dissected and put back together again! J-just stay away from me, you creepy green hat guy!” she shouted with a strong hint of fear in her voice. Ichigo and Renji both had a sudden and shocking dose of reality as soon as Urahara came into the picture. Grimmjow obviously didn’t get it at all.

“Come, come now. You don’t want to do that my dear. It wouldn’t be very good for you to jump out the window like that,” Urahara sang with a step towards the terrified girl. True to her word, she thrust herself out the window and tumbled out of her gigai as soon as she made contact. Everyone rushed to the windows, but only a select few could see the arrancar soul get up and turn to look at the window. The girl was dressed in rags and her mask covered the left side of her face in a delicate lacing pattern that became more solid the further from her eye it got, until it twisted into a single horn going straight out to the left that looked like a feather. The left hip of her gigai held the same deep, nasty scar that Grimmjow’s stomach did, but the girl herself had a hollow hole there.

Grimmjow suddenly dropped below the window sill and gurgled. The room suddenly smelt very much like vomit and everyone moved away from the teal haired man. He was in a sort of shock at his own thoughts from a few moments ago. There wasn’t enough time for anyone to ask what was wrong when a very strong reiatsu just outside the school that everyone knew all too well: Aizen.

Grimmjow peered out the window again to see a beaten and almost dead Aizen rushing at the daughter he thought died several months ago. She obviously never had her awakening; she didn’t even have a zanpakto, and was quite late for it too. The sexta was the first one out of his gigai and rushing down to Racnarra’s side. Everyone else followed. Even if there was going to be hell to pay later, right now the wannabe god’s return was more serious than the sexta living with Ichigo. They all rushed the injured mastermind at the same time, and they were all easily deflected.

Grimmjow got back up and rushed Aizen alone. He drew Pantera at the last possible moment to run the brunette through, but was bitch slapped away. The taller man kept coming towards the lavender haired arrancar. She didn’t run or try to get away and everyone else was too busy trying to get back to their feet to help her.

When Aizen got within arm’s length of Racnarra, he firmly placed his hand on her upper right chest. She let out a blood curdling scream and a white, glowing mist started to swirl around her body. The girls form became silhouetted in the thickening fog that encompassed her. The form in the mist fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain and the mist followed her every move.

“D-damn it,” was all Grimmjow could make out before the mist exploded off Racnarra’s body to expose her new outfit and zanpakto. She stood and looked herself over, noting the gothic zero that appeared just above her right breast before she curiously drew her sword. She knew its name without understanding why.

“Nonamé,” Racnarra whispered to her zanpakto.

“My beautiful child. Come here and let me see you,” Aizen called to her with a self-righteous smile. She looked at him and took a few steps to enter into an embrace. Grimmjow let his head painfully fall to the ground. “That’s my good girl.”

“You know, _Daddy._ I don’t like you very much,” Racnarra stated just before she drove Nonamé up through his torso and the tip pushed out of his shoulder. “You’re not my father!” She twisted the blade so the cutting edge faced towards her, did a round-step to the side, and pulled the blade through almost every internal organ Aizen had and stood in the shower of warm blood the sprayed from the deathly wound. “You can’t deceive me.”

Grimmjow sat up as everyone looked on is awe at the dead body, and the now completely red being standing over cleaning her zanpakto with a scrap of fabric. That was definitely his daughter, and she was significantly stronger than she should have been. He pulled himself up and stood, waiting for her to notice him. She turned and looked into her father’s eyes for the very first time in her life.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Racnarra move towards Grimmjow, still covered in blood. The body of Aizen had started to fade into pure reiatsu. She stopped a good ten feet from the sexta and sheathed Nonamé.

“You know who I am, don’t you?” she stated. The lavender haired teen stood so still, she could have been mistaken for a statue. “I know who you are.”

“You’re my daughter. How did you survive?” Grimmjow asked her. He was certain that she died, yet here she was standing right in front of him, and at least ten times stronger than hollow breeding laws would deem.

“I really don’t know, Dad. All I know is that the creepy green hat guy has been doing disturbing experiments on me since I was born,” Racnarra responded. Ichigo was starting to slink away and hide behind the crowd of shinigami. “He should know why I survived.” The lavender haired teen pointed in the orange haired teen’s direction.

“Why would Ichigo know?”

“I don’t know. I just know that he has the knowledge to answer that question,” Racnarra stated. Within seconds, Grimmjow had Ichigo by the scruff of his neck in front of his daughter.

“I don’t know anything! I swear!”

“You can’t deceive me. I’m the embodiment of deception,” Racnarra stated. “Why do I know that?” Grimmjow shook Ichigo.

“Alright! She wasn’t dead after that fight, so Renji and I took her to Urahara, Yoruichi agreed to be a surrogate, and that’s how your first child is still alive.

“Bullshit, Berry-boy! I watched my first child die after _he_ was born!” Grimmjow snapped.

“Dad’s right, Uncle Ichigo. I’m the second. Again, how do I know that?” Racnarra looked down in contemplation.

“See. Now, how is she still alive?”

“Actually, Dad, he wasn’t lying. I’d know if he were,” Racnarra commented. “Deception can’t be deceived.” Urahara stepped out to the group of shinigami.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting development. I never thought my little girl would become so powerful,” the shop keeper stated. Racnarra jumped, then dove behind Grimmjow and Ichigo and poked her head around.

“Stay away from me, you creepy green hat guy! And I’m not your little girl!” the new cero espada snapped. She had awakened to her true form, was ten times stronger than she should have been, she knew things most dream of knowing, and she was still afraid of Urahara.

“My sweet Sakura; please come back with me. I raised you as my daughter with love and affection. I’ll miss you if you leave,” Urahara stated. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other with matching confusion.

“My name isn’t Sakura anymore! It’s Racnarra and you never once treated me like a daughter!”

“That hurts me. I gave you a roof over your head and fed you like my own child.”

“You kept me in a closet, dressed me in rags, and disemboweled me every week just to put me back together! Just stay away from me!” Racnarra snapped just before she took off running down the street and disappeared around a corner. No one noticed the ambulance that pulled in to get the lavender haired teen’s gigai. Grimmjow still didn’t notice it. The only thing he saw was Urahara’s head and how he wanted to beat it to a bloody puddle on the ground with pieces of skull and brain matter. Even if he didn’t want to give birth to his second child, he still wasn’t going to stand by and let someone else hurt what was his. Only he was allowed to do that.

“You’re dead, Kisuke,” the sexta stated just before he lunged at the blond shop keeper. The entire group bounded into action to stop the attack, which resulted in Renji getting his nose broken again, Ichigo getting a split lip, Rukia getting a black eye, and Rangiku getting a shattered wrist. Toshiro had jumped in front of Urahara as an added measure of protection in case the rest of them couldn’t hold the sexta back. Lucky for the hat wearing shop keeper, Grimmjow was still weakened from having to feed Shiro all the time.

Racnarra ran to the one place where the reiatsu was the safest feeling. She stopped and looked up at the wall. It was covered in plywood and was in the process of getting fixed. The lavender haired espada snuck in and stared to search for a bath room. She could feel Grimmjow’s and Ichigo’s reiatsu here, and it strangely comforted her. She found the laundry room, which would help get the blood out of her clothes, and she found a nursery, but no bath room yet. She dashed up the stairs and opened several doors. She found the room with the plywood wall, a room that looked like it belonged to two little girls and the master bedroom before she found the bathroom. She’d been suppressing her reiatsu since she killed her awaken-er, so there was no chance anyone would find her.

Racnarra stripped down and started the bath before she started to scrub the blood off her skin. She also started to soak her clothes in cold water. She liked the way the top was easy to move in and still supported her breasts. It laced down the front and stopped at the smallest part of her waist. Her cleavage showed almost completely through the lacing, but her twins didn’t move unless her whole body moved, when she was wearing it. She looked at her boobs and remembered all the girls in the class room. _I guess I am bigger than that shinigami,_ she thought. _Not much bigger, but bigger._ She rinsed the soap off and stepped into the hot bath water to soak and let the tenderness leave her muscles. Being awakened by someone unrelated hurts: _a lot._ She knew what bring an arrancar meant, but she didn’t know how she knew it. Her body held memories her mind did not, and that confused her a lot.

The door suddenly flew open and a tall dark haired man came running in and opened his fly in front of the toilet.

“I’m sorry Karin, sweetie! Daddy really needs to use the toilet,” the dark haired man stated. He relieved his bladder before looking over to see why, impressionably, his daughter didn’t respond. A few awkward moments after he saw Racnarra, blood shot out of his nose with such pressure, he went flying backwards and smacked his head on the sink corner. The lavender haired teen poked her head out of the tub to get a better look at him, and sure enough, he was unconscious.

“Idiot,” was all she could say.

Racnarra finished her bath, got out, and dried off. She poured the bloody water from her clothes in the draining tub and refilled the bowls with more cold water to finish the clothing soak. Blood was such a pain to get out of white. She pulled off the dark haired man’s shirt and shook it to put it on. A healthy bunch of body hair floated to the floor, and she cringed as she tenderly dropped the shirt over the unconscious male as if it were the most disgusting thing on the planet. She ventured to the master bedroom and found a clean shirt that would fit her, and then took her bloody clothes to the laundry room. Most of the blood had soaked out when she was in the bath, but the rest had to be scrubbed out, and the dingy brown would forever stain the white to a dull cream color. She placed her clothes in the machine, set it to heavy soil with ultra-delicate setting and a cold/cold wash. The teen grumbled at the thought it may take several cycles to get her clothes back to pretty white.

“Grampy, I’m hungry!” a child’s voice called from the direction of the nursery. Racnarra perked up and moved to the door. She really didn’t want to deal with kids right now, and she really didn’t want to be seen in an older man’s shirt and nothing else. She tried sneaking back up to the plywood room and tender footed as possible. “Who are you?” The teen turned to see a toddler about two and a half years old with completely white skin and hair with gold eyes. The kid’s sclera weren’t really white, but more of a pale ash. The only way it was even noticeable was the drastic white of his skin.

“I-I’m Racnarra. Who are you?” She noticed the kid was carrying a gold lion plushy that had black beady eyes. The reiatsu flowing from the toy wasn’t normal, and the kid’s reiatsu was a hybrid of arrancar and shinigami. She crouched down to get at eye level with the kid.

“My name is Shiro. Where’s Grampy?” the kid stated before he put his thumb in his mouth.

“Is he a tall, dark haired man with lots of body hair?”

“Uh-hum.”

“He’s sleeping right now, but I can get you something to eat. Is that ok?”

“Can you make the same energy thingys Daddy makes like this?” Shiro moved his hand into a cero position looked up at the lavender haired teen. “I like those the best. And where’s your penis?” The snowy kid pointed down between Racnarra’s legs. She jumped and covered her crotch and her face was set on fire with a very bright red.

“I-I-I’m n-not a-a-a b-boy! G-girls don’t have p-penises,” she stammered. She made a cero and held it out for Shiro, who took it with an excited squeal and ran off to eat it like candy. The lion plushy was left behind on the floor. He jumped up and looked around until he was looking straight up the shirt Racnarra was wearing. There was a short, awkward pause before:

“My angel! God sent you to me to make this miserable place a happy one!” the lion shouted and leapt. Racnarra used a sheathed Nonamé to keep the thing on the ground, with his eyes pointed well away from her.

“Back off, Lion. I really don’t feel like dealing with you,” she stated just before the washer chimed. The busty teen moved to get her clothes from the washer and inspect them. They still weren’t that white color, but they weren’t pink anymore. She replaced them in the washer and reset it. One more wash should do it. The shirt she was wearing moved up when she bent over and the lion caught a glimpse of her hollow hole. He suddenly shrank away and cowered in the corner.

“Y-you’re a-an a-ar-a,” the lion stuttered.

“Arrancar. Yes, I am an arrancar. Now what are you?”

“A-are you an es-espa-espaaaa,” the lion stuttered again.

“I’m the cero espada, yes. Now what are you?” Racnarra was losing patients. The lion ran out of the room screaming like a little girl. _What an odd plushy,_ she thought. She sat down in front of the washer and waited for it to chime. When it did, she looked at her clothes again, and decided they were clean enough and tossed them in the dryer. She leaned against that until it was done and pulled on her hakama. She pulled on her top and laced up the bottom part just as Ichigo and Grimmjow came through the door arguing loudly.

“Well, do you have any more children I should know about!?” Ichigo snapped.

“Can it, Shinigami! You knew damn well Racnarra was still alive! And that fucking shop keeper friend of yours didn’t explain one fucking thing about how she’s strong enough to be the cero when she should only be the séptima! Who the hell is Yoruichi?!” Grimmjow snapped back. The lavender haired teen paused in her tying to listen to the argument.

“She’s a high powered ex-shinigami, and Urahara’s explanation made sense to me!” Ichigo snapped. Racnarra finished tying her top, picked up Nonamé, and stepped out of the laundry room.

“Do you guys know where my gigai is?” she asked to break the argument. “I’m pretty good at hiding from Kiuske without it, but I kinda need it to stay hidden from him. I like to sleep.”

“It’s at the morgue. The human’s thought it was a dead body,” Grimmjow snapped. It was a little weak from his surprise to see his daughter without having sensed her reiatsu.

“Thanks Dad. Oh, and Uncle Ichigo’s dad is unconscious in the bathroom,” Racnarra stated before she left to get her gigai.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo swung Zangetsu into a frog faced hollow and it dissipated. The plus that it was hunted got a harsh whack on the head with the hilt and she faded into white mist. Renji held his shoulder and rolled his arm. It’d been three days since Grimmjow showed up at school and his daughter started living with the Kurosaki family. Yamamoto wasn’t told, mostly because the rest of the shinigami stationed in the human world decided he wasn’t a threat as long as he had to care for a child.

“Geez Ichigo. You’ve been in a bad mood all day. Well, worse than normal. Anything wrong with your arrancar?” Renji asked.

“Everything! I woke up this morning and found him teaching Shiro how to piss in a flower pot! And to top it off, he kicked Racnarra off the roof and said his foot slipped! What kind of father kicks their own kid off the damn roof?! Seriously, he is fucked up in the head!” Ichigo ranted. He was pissed about that more than Racnarra was. She’d even held the orange haired teen back from delivering a violent volley of haymakers to the teal haired espada.

“Don’t you think it’s high time he goes back to Hueco Mundo? I mean, we can’t kill him and he’s just an abusive jerk. I’ve seen you limping every other day as if he won’t let you rest at all. You deserve better than him,” Renji stated with a great amount of concern.

“He can’t go back to Hueco Mundo. He’s made it quite clear he’d leave if he could.”

“Why can’t he leave again? I can’t really remember why he’s stuck here.”

“Arrancars can’t open Garganta after they give birth for a while. It ranges from three to twenty months. I’m still having a bit of trouble figuring out why he’s so cruel to everyone but Shiro, though. It’s like he really cares about him and only him,” Ichigo pondered. He stretched and the latest love bite became visible. Renji grabbed the teen’s arm and pulled him close to examine it. It was scabbed over, but visibly deep and it was obviously going to scar.

“What the hell happened last night!?” the red-head screamed. He was practically shaking the teen for an answer.

“Nothing! Grimmjow just got a little carried away again,” Ichigo snapped. He jerked away and covered the mark, giving his friend a serious glare that said back down. Renji growled a little before he dragged the orange haired teen into an abandoned warehouse. “What the hell!?”

“Bakudo number one. Sai!” Renji stated with a dark tone. Nothing happened.

“D-did you just try to kido me?! What the fuck!?” Ichigo snapped. He drew Zangetsu and brandished the blade threateningly. Zabimaru knocked the blade out of the teen’s hands. The red head gripped the front of the teen’s jacket. Renji threw the lithe body to the floor as he pulled off the younger male’s obi. He used it to tie the orange-head’s arms behind his back.

“What the- Renji! Whatever the hell you’re thinking, stop it!” The pineapple haired shinigami made no effort to stop, so Ichigo jerked his foot around and clipped the red-head’s cheek. The tattooed shinigami was stunned a bit, but was back on top of the orange haired teen. The red-head spat out a mouthful of blood and glared at the bound teen under him. A bright crimson line formed from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

“Why do you let him do whatever he wants!?” Renji shouted. Ichigo stopped wriggling and stared up at his red-head friend with a look of complete stupor. Several tense moments past before the older man shook the younger for an answer. “Well?!”

“I don’t know! Something just feels honest about Grimmjow’s behavior,” Ichigo snapped. Renji noticeably shivered at the mention of the teal haired espada’s name. “He just- my relationship just- it just feels right. That’s all I know.”

“He’s a monster! A hollow! A fucking _hollow,_ Kurosaki! Nothing about him is _honest_ , and nothing about him should feel _right_! He’s not even the same species as us!” Renji snapped back.

“ _I’m_ not one of _your_ species! I’m a _visored_ , Renji! I’m more like the arrancars than the shinigami!”

Renji’s eyes widened from rage to shock, and then to terror only to return back to rage. Ichigo just kept staring back into those rage filled brown eyes. He’d stopped fighting back, but knew he’d have to start again soon.

“Bullshit,” Renji muttered almost inaudible. “Bull-fucking-shit! You are a shinigami, just like me!”

“No I am not! I am a visored! That’s why I have a hollow mask! Just get off m-” Ichigo was cut off by the red-head shinigami’s own obi (he took it off when the teen started arguing) was shoved in his mouth.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear the lies that arrancar somehow has made you believe! You used to be strong, Ichigo. You stormed the Seireitei to rescue Rukia! What happened to you?” Renji’s grip lightened with the last few words. Ichigo mumbled and started to jerk around to get away. The teen managed to get the other foot into his friends face again. He was now on his belly trying to crawl away like an inch worm.

“I care about you Ichigo. I don’t like how he hurts all the time,” Renji begged. Ichigo mumbled something about being hurt by the red-head, but it was inaudible. The red-head hooked two fingers into the teen’s loosened hakama. Ichigo kept inch-worming away, inadvertently having his hakama pulled off. The older male wrapped his arm around the squirming teen’s waist and pulled him flush with himself. The orange haired boy spat out the gag and turned to look his friend in the eye.

Renji’s eyes were filled with insanity and rage. The tattooed shinigami was determined and depraved. He picked up the obi without breaking the intense, maddening stare.

“Stop it, Renji! What the hell’s gotten into you?! Untie me!” Ichigo screamed. It wasn’t long before the obi was replaced in his mouth, but it was wrapped around the back of his head three times before being painfully tightened. The red-head pulled his hakama down and pressed his heated erection against the teen’s crevasse.

“If it’s the sex you like, you can get that from your own kind, and I’ll prove it to you,” Renji stated with a quivering voice. Ichigo didn’t have time to analyze the crack in composure. The red-head had violently shoved two fingers into the boy. He roughly twisted them in harsh, jerking motions and used scissoring motions. The orange haired teen groaned into his gag, almost paralyzed in place from the sudden intrusion.

Not even a minute after he started, Renji removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing member. Tears streamed down the teens pale face as a muffled scream ripped from his chest. The red-head held still for a few seconds and whimpered before the Ichigo forced himself to relax. Grimmjow had taught him to relax quickly over the past couple months; it helps lessen the pain.

“That monster trained you well. I hate the thought that he’s turned you into this!” Renji pulled almost all the way out and slammed as deep as he could. Ichigo’s back arched as a depraved cry was muffled to a low groan. The boy’s prostate was slammed into, forcing his cock to jump into an erection. A pink tongue shot out to lick the back of berry-boy’s neck just before it received a harsh nip. The red-head just kept pumping himself in and out of the younger male mercilessly. The teen tries his best to stay as still as he could, but he couldn’t help writhing under the red-head. He’d given up trying to escape.

Ichigo realized to his release, but Renji was being too cruel to stroke the boy. The orange haired teen whimpered and moaned hoping his desire would get across somewhere in the erotic sounds. The red-head slammed hard into the visored’s pearl. The teen was instantly pushed over the edge and his entire body tensed. The floor under the two was turned white and sticky while the red-head tumbled over the edge as well. Both males refused to move until they both had caught their breath. As soon as they had caught their breath, there was a suffocating reiatsu that drew both of their attentions. The teen was suddenly filled with absolute terror and utter relief: Grimmjow.

The Sexta glared daggers of pure venomous rage at both the shinigami, and his reiatsu sent piercing spikes of psychotic jealousy throughout the warehouse. He took two steps forward, drew Pantera, and readied to use resurrection.

“Grind, Pantera.” Grimmjow slide his hand down the glowing blade and in a flash of light, he was clad in skin tight armor, his hair was down to his knees, and a long, thin tail swished dangerously back and forth. He sonidoed right in front of the paralyzed Renji and drove his knee straight into the red-head’s ribcage. Several shattered on impact and sent the shinigami flying backward about ten feet before a clawed hand raked across the tattooed man’s face. A whip from the long tail changed the poor red-head’s trajectory straight into an already cracked wall. The teal haired espada gripped the red-head’s throat and readied for the killing strike. Only Ichigo had noticed Shuhei had come in only because the dark haired shinigami had untied him.

“Grimmjow, stop!” Ichigo shouted. The teal haired espada hesitated to look back at the teen with a horrified look. “Killing him isn’t going to change what happened.” Grimmjow looked back at Renji just before his face twisted into another rage filled scowl. His clawed hand slashed through the exposed sheet metal siding before he let the tattooed red-head fall to the ground. He returned to normal and sheathed Pantera. He turned and started to storm out of the warehouse. The orange haired teen stood and tried to get the espada to show the twisted form of affection he always did in similar situations.

Ichigo placed his hand on Grimmjow’s chest. The Sexta paused for half a second before his knee came up into the teens gut. The espada delivered a crushing back-fist to the teen’s temple, sending the poor boy flying to the other side of the warehouse. The arrancar left in a cloud of murderous rage swirling around his tense body. Ichigo looked up just in time to see Renji give a pleading look to Shuhei, and the dark haired shinigami return it with a disappointed and disgusted look. The uninjured shinigami made his way to the orange haired teen, helped him dress, and managed to get the boy to his feet. The two left with the orange haired teen supported on the dark haired man’s shoulders.

(break)

“What happened? Why are you packing all your stuff?” Racnarra questioned frantically. Grimmjow had stormed into the house and instantly started to pack all his belongings. “Dad, just talk to me; what happened?”

“Open a garganta,” Grimmjow demanded. The lavender haired teen took a stand and gave her father a defiant look.

“Not until I know why.”

“You know everything! Why do you need me to tell you!?”

“My abilities don’t work like that! I can only tell if someone is deceiving me, I don’t know everything!” Racnarra snapped. She wanted to get to the bottom of why Grimmjow was throwing such a high amount of murderous rage.

“The gossip around the little girl’s room is that Ichigo is cheating on me with Renji,” Grimmjow commented with extreme sarcasm. Racnarra’s eyes widened and she took a step back. It was said in sarcasm, but she knew it was truly what her father believed. “Now, open a garganta!”

Racnarra shook her head and mindlessly opened a garganta to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow stepped through with all his stuff in plastic bags. The garganta closed and the Sexta was gone.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Shuhei helped Ichigo down the street. The punk-like shinigami had finally managed to get some leave to visit his boyfriend, but found a nasty little surprise. Normally, he’d try to defend a fellow shinigami when an espada tries to kill them, but the teen that was currently hanging off his shoulder had stopped the attack with only words. He was curious, disgusted, and hurt all at the same time.

“Kurosaki; can I ask you something?” Shuhei prodded. It might not be the best time to ask, or the best thing, but he needed to know the answer.

“If it’s about why Grimmjow hit me, I have no idea,” Ichigo responded. He was a little upset on the outside, but his inner world was a raging typhoon.

“That wasn’t it. Why did that arrancar stop when you told him too?” the dark haired shinigami questioned. His words were heavy and they hit the teen like a ton of bricks. The orange haired teen looked at the passing sidewalk with a pained look.

“I don’t know. He normally doesn’t listen to a word I say,” Ichigo answered. Grimmjow’s horrified look flashed in his mind. It was so small a moment, but it was so significant. The teen pondered why the espada would show such an intense feeling towards something he thought was just a thing. “Hey, Shuhei, that’s my house. Can you carry me to the door? I’ll be fine once I’m inside.”

“But, Urahara would be better at helping you right now,” Shuhei responded with a slight start. “Wouldn’t it be better to go see him first?”

“I’m used to what happened. Besides, there’s someone living with me that can help more than Hat-and-Clogs.” Ichigo smiled up at Shuhei. It was a sad, forced smile. Anyone closed to the boy would take it as a sign to not question him. The dark haired man, unfortunately, didn’t get the hint.

“I don’t think a human can help you right now.” The front door flew open and the busty, lavender haired teen rushed out with a cloud of anger floating around her like Mayuri’s zanpakto.

“I only have one fucking question for you, Uncle Ichigo! Did you, or did you not willingly have sex with Renji?” Racnarra shouted. She wasn’t in her gigai and her reiatsu wasn’t reigned in at all. It was almost suffocating, and Shuhei found it extremely difficult to stay standing. Ichigo thought for a long tense moment before he put on a determined face.

“Yes, but not today.”

Shuhei tensed. If he wasn’t shivering from Racnarra’s reiatsu, he was shivering in painful realization. The Cero relaxed and pulled in her reiatsu back to allow the two shinigami free from the paralyzing weight. She motioned for them to come inside

“Shiro told me about that one time before he was conceived. I understand why Dad would take it the wrong way,” the girl announced. She moved and hooked her arm around Ichigo’s back and lifted him from Shuhei. “Sorry, Hisagi. Something happened earlier and I had to listen to a screaming brat cry for Daddy until he fell asleep.”

“How-,” Shuhei started. He was confused how someone would know his name when he never mentioned it.

“My death aspect is deception. I can tell when someone is trying to deceive me, and what their full name is. Hope it didn’t freak you out too much,” Racnarra explained. She lugged Ichigo’s weakened body in the house while Shuhei stood looking at her dumbfounded. “Well, come in or go beat your man, but stop just gawking. I know I’m hot, but a picture would last longer.” The dark haired man shook his head and sprinted to the door. He stepped in and saw a small albino child about two years of age sleeping on the couch with a tear stained face. The lavender haired teen set the boy she was carrying in a kitchen chair and looked at his head.

“Dad did a number on you, didn’t he? Be grateful he left you alive,” Racnarra commented. Shuhei gripped his jacket trying to keep his rage in check and just quietly stand there.

“Where is Grimmjow?”

“He left. He can’t see what I do, so it makes sense.” Ichigo jumped up in a panic.

“Where!? He’d kill everyone if left unchecked!” Ichigo took two steps before he fell forward into Racnarra’s arms.

“Uncle Ichigo, you have a serious concussion! You aren’t going anywhere. Besides, Dad’s in Hueco Mundo. He’s not going to be killing anyone,” Racnarra firmly stated as she pushed the orange haired teen back in the chair. Ichigo looked up at her with a confused look in his eyes. “I opened the garganta for him.”

“Could you tell me why there are two arrancars in the human world please?” Shuhei questioned. His words were calm and polite, but his voice was dripping with rage. The whole situation made him angry, and he was trying to keep his cool the best he could in his current emotional state. Racnarra blinked in surprise.

“My father, Grimmjow, decided that Ichigo would be his mate and Shiro is their son. That’s why there’s two arrancars living here. It would be three, but Dad kinda left,” Racnarra explained.

“When did he decide I’d be his mate? He was stuck here,” Ichigo pointed out.

“You need to learn more about arrancars, Uncle Ichigo. Those of us raised by other arrancar have a sense of pride significantly higher than a healthy level for humans. They’d never admit to anything about how they feel or what they want. Betas hope their alphas guess what they want, and alphas just take it. There isn’t really an actual society,” Racnarra lectured

“Doesn’t it go against arrancar pride to let your enemies know that? It kinda seems like a weakness,” Shuhei commented.

“Most arrancar are my enemies. I was raised by exiled shinigami, so I don’t belong with the arrancar,” Racnarra stated with a factual tone. It was kind of creepy to hear her talk like that. “Someone took me before I was born and I was placed in a surrogate mother until I could survive. I grew up with a creepy guy in a green hat that liked to do strange and almost macabre experiments on me. I wasn’t even awoken by my mother. Arrancars are supposed to be awakened by their mothers when they reach adolescence and it’s then we receive our ranks. I guess you could say I’m domesticated.” The lavender haired teen looked down at the floor with a sort of lost look. Almost like she felt she didn’t belong anywhere. Shuhei’s rage buried itself deep inside to the point he couldn’t feel it. He was feeling a bit sad for the poor girl and he cast his eyes downward.

“Anyway, Uncle Ichigo needs to get some rest. Would you be kind enough to make sure he doesn’t aggravate his concussion while I’m out? And if Shiro wakes up and says he’s hungry, there’s a bag of roasted newts in the cabinet above the dishwasher. If he wakes up and starts screaming, tell him his big sister will be back with an extra-large treat if he’s good,” Racnarra instructed before she turned to leave. She stopped short in the doorway and turned around, “Oh, and you might want to mention your aren’t going to hurt him in a calm, quiet voice. He’s a little wary of strangers and can break bones. See you when I get back with the ginger haired annoyance.”

Racnarra left the room to go upstairs, dashed back down a few minutes later in her gigai, and out the front door. Shuhei helped Ichigo into the nearest clinic room to lie down. The better part of valor told the dark haired shinigami to not press for information of what was going on between the teen and Renji right now. He sat down silently and the orange haired shinigami thankfully gently slipped into a restful sleep.

There was a sudden, yet faint, sound from the living room. Shuhei quietly got up to go investigate the sound, and noticed the little albino child had rolled over. The thought that it would be so easy to remove this hollow from the world flashed in his mind, but he quickly shook it from his head. He couldn’t bring himself to kill a sleeping child; that would be just insane! The tattooed man sat down on the floor next to the couch and his attention was caught by a ticking wall clock. Only two minutes had gone by since Racnarra left.

“This is gonna be a long day,” Shuhei sighed as he prepared a hell butterfly to Yamamoto. The issue with the arrancars in Ichigo’s house had to be addressed, but he wasn’t going to be happy about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Shuhei had just sent a hell butterfly to Yamamoto explaining everything about the arrancars in the Kurosaki house when Racnarra came back with Orihime. The lavender haired girl didn’t look too amused about having to deal with the ginger haired teen.

“Where’s Shiro? You said he fell and hit his head,” Orihime asked with a quivering tone. Since she found out Ichigo was in a relationship with Grimmjow, she’d been avoiding him like the plague. Every time she looked anywhere near the orange haired boy, she’d burst into tears and take off the other direction, even in class.

“Shiro? Oh, he’s fine. I meant Ichigo fell and hit his head,” Racnarra stated with extreme disinterest. She really didn’t like how bubbly this girl was, and she really couldn’t stand her constant, broken-heart behavior.

“I’m leaving,” Orihime snapped. She was on the verge of tears as she turned to leave.

“Uncle Ichigo’s brain is swelling. If you don’t heal him, he will die. Show some backbone for once in your pathetic life,” Racnarra growled.

“Why should I care?! He’s-he’s just a-a big jerk!” Orihime fell over the edge and started to sob

“Stop with the crying, bubbling, innocent, emo _crap!_ You’ve had plenty of time to tell him you were in love with him and you chose to wait for a _gay man_ who is notoriously oblivious to notice that _you_ , a girl, was in love with him! You set yourself up to get hurt and blamed the dying kid because you can’t admit to yourself that _you_ have the real problem! Love is a battlefield and if you don’t fight for what you want, you will lose every time! Stop being selfish and see yourself for what you are! Maybe after that you’ll actually learn to be a person instead of a punching bag,” Racnarra shouted. Shuhei blinked and stepped out of the room. He really didn’t want to get in the middle of a cat fight. Orihime turned to look at the lavender haired teen with a tear stained face. For a few seconds, the young Cero looked just like her father. She had a stubbornly determined look that gave a hint of how dangerous she really was. Strangely, the human girl wasn’t afraid of it. It was almost like the look was imbuing her with a new found confidence and the strength of a warrior. It was never going to stay that way, but it didn’t have to. It only had to last long enough for her to heal Ichigo, then the Cero could care less how the girl felt.

Orihime silently nodded before she moved to the room Ichigo was sleeping in. She placed her healing field around the unconscious shinigami’s head and began to heal him. It wasn’t long before the boy’s eyes fluttered open. He looked up into the girls eyes with a surprised look.

“O-Orihime? What a-,” Ichigo started.

“It’s ok. I’ll be strong, Ichigo. I’ll finish and let you fight to keep your love,” Orihime stated as fresh tears started to well up in her eyes. Ichigo gave an accepting nod and waited for his busty friend to finish. Shuhei stepped up next to Racnarra just outside the room and looked in.

“Was Kurosaki’s brain really swelling? You said it was a severe concussion earlier,” the dark haired shinigami questioned.

“I also said my death aspect was deception, didn’t I?” Racnarra retorted with a triumphant smirk. “Unless Ichigo gets to Hueco Mundo to fight with Dad, he will lose him, Shiro will not have the right nourishment, and he will die. All I’m trying to do is save my little brother.”

“What do arrancar children eat?”

“Ceros from either parent. Mine will sate his hunger, but that’s all they do. Uncle Ichigo can’t produce them, so Shiro needs Dad. He’s completely dependent on him,” Racnarra lectured.

“Do you really expect a healer to not notice you lied about the extent of the injuries?”

“I expect to get an earful about misinforming doctors,” Racnarra retorted with a proud grin.

Orihime finished healing Ichigo’s concussion and helped him up. The two stepped out of the room and looked at the two leaning on the wall outside the door.

“Feeling better, Uncle Ichigo?”

“I think I feel better than I did this morning. Thank you, Orihime. I’m grateful you came over,” Ichigo stated. He bowed just before the ginger haired girl threw her arms around her friend’s shoulders.

“Go win the battle for the one you love,” the bubbly teen whispered in the orange-haired shinigami’s ear. Before anything else could be stated, there was a loud, childish scream from the living room. Instinctively, Ichigo took off to see what was wrong with his son. The ginger haired girl looked straight at the Cero.

“You lied about the swelling brain,” Orihime stated, her tears drying.

“Did I? Well, I guess that’s why you’re the healer and I’m just the concerned relative,” Racnarra stated with a sly smirk. “You did good, kid. Now all I wish is that you’d stop being so bubbly, but that’s never gonna happen.”

The two girls giggled for a bit while Shuhei looked confused. He probably would never understand women, and he now realized was the only reason he was dating Renji in the first place.

(Break)

Ichigo picked up Shiro and tried to comfort the pale boy. It wasn’t long before he snuggled into the crook of the teen’s neck and sniffled to a calm state.

“Papa, why did Daddy leave? Was it ‘cause of me?” Shiro asked? Ichigo pulled back just enough to look his son in the eye.

“Daddy left because of me. It had nothing to do with you. I’m sure he’d have taken you with him if he could,” Ichigo comforted. He placed a kiss on his son’s forehead.

“I’m hungry, Papa. I want one of Daddy’s special balls,” Shiro stated. His eyes grew big and had a puppy dog look in them.

“I can’t get you one of those. We have some roasted newts. You can have as many as you want,” Ichigo stated with a calming tone. He carried his boy to the kitchen and pulled down the bag of newts and let Shiro grab as many as his hands could grab. The boy was set down and he took off with his treasures as Ichigo stepped up to his friends and step-daughter.

“So, how are we going to get Grimmjow back?” Ichigo questioned with a serious tone.

“You have to fight him, Uncle Ichigo. It’s the only way,” Racnarra explained.

“Can’t you just go drag him back?” Ichgio asked with genuine curiosity.

“I’ve never been to Hueco Mundo. I really don’t want to go and be expected to do something I won’t do,” Racnarra stated.

“I’m not going back there.”

“Not even for Shiro?” Racnarra challenged. Ichigo looked at the floor.

“Please.”

Racnarra sighed, left her gigai, opened a garganta. She stepped through and the three left in the Kurosaki house waited silently for her to come back. About five minutes later, a garganta opened up and Racnarra stumbled through with her hair cut off and her forehead bleeding profusely.

“What the hell happened!?” Ichigo shouted.

“Some blonde, shark-faced bitch with her tits hanging out beat the shit out of me with a god damn meat cleaver!” Racnarra snapped as Orihime went to healing her wounds. “All I did was ask where Dad was, and she flipped the fuck out on me!”

“Why didn’t you use resurrection?”

“I did! She just laughed and smacked my head! I came back because I couldn’t see after that,” Racnarra snapped indignantly. She wasn’t too happy and her resurrection requires the use of sight. Once she was healed, she stood up and opened another garganta and leapt through it. Shuhei and Orihime looked at each other with a confused look.

Five minutes later, the lavender haired girl came back through a garganta with the teal haired espada bound and tossed over her shoulder and a fist full of severed lavender locks. He was screaming every curse word he could think of, which was pretty impressive.

“Papa; what’s a ‘fugly, weak-ass, cock sucker’?” Shiro asked. He popped the head off one of his newts and started to chew on it.

“The same thing as a ‘bendeijo’. It’s not a nice thing to call someone,” Racnarra stated. “Tell the next person you don’t like a ‘madre puerro bendeijo’ and you’ll get your point across.”

“Don’t teach Shiro how to cuss!”

“Uncle Ichigo, I am in a really bad mood! Some tan slut chopped off my hair and I didn’t do shit to her!”

“Open a fucking garganta, you bitch!” Grimmjow shouted. He wasn’t happy at all about being brought back to the world of the living. Shuhei snapped into a defensive stance and readied to draw his zanpakto.

“Not until you work everything out with Uncle Ichigo!” Racnarra shouted back.

“He cheated on me!”

“You never asked him if he did!”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Ichigo interjected.

“No!” Grimmjow and Racnarra snapped at the same time. Ichigo jumped and shrunk back. He waited for the spitting match between the two die down before making any step in the direction of working it out between Grimmjow.

“You’re a selfish little brat and I should have ripped you out before you could even think!”

“And you’re a selfish whore that abandoned his own child to die from malnourishment!”

“Kiuske found a way to keep you alive!” Grimmjow snapped. He would have punch Racnarra for that comment, but he was still tied up.

“That’s because he cut me open every fucking week just to rearrange my organs!” Racnarra snapped. Her eyes started to tear up from a painful, childhood memory.

“Stop crying! It’s not like an arrancar,” Grimmjow snapped.

“Fuck the arrancars! I hate ‘em and I hate their ways! Your stupid pride gets in the way of everything! None of you can ever be happy because you all have way too much pride to be vulnerable with another! And fuck the shinigami, too! They get involved in everything and just ruin it!” Racnarra spat. Full tears streamed down her face as she said the words. Grimmjow’s expression softened a bit and his body lost some tension.

“So you hate me, too?”

“Yes! I fucking hate you and everything you stand for! I only want you to stay with Shiro until he can survive without you!” Racnarra spat. Grimmjow flexed and the ropes binding him snapped off. He stood up and turned to Ichigo.

“Why did you stop me from killing Pineapple?” Grimmjow questioned with a cold calmness that could only be brought about by burying any and every emotion known.

“Because killing Renji would have only made everything worse. It would’ve only caused more problems. The others would have called the seireitei and they’d come kill you, Racnarra, and Shiro. Maybe even me for causing the problem,” Ichigo explained. Grimmjow didn’t even get a chance to respond before six high ranking shinigami burst into the house and put everyone but Shuhei under arrest, including little Shiro.

“Ichgio Kurosaki; you are under arrest for consorting with and giving sanctuary to the enemy and treachery,” the one with his zanpakto at the teens throat announced. The same anouncment was given to Orihime.

“Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez; you are under arrest for crimes against the seireitei and devouring the souls of humans,” one of the three around the Sexta announced. The same announcement was given to Racnarra and Shiro. The Cero just laughed at the accusation. A senkimon was opened and everyone was forced through at blade point. Shuhei hung his head. This really was going to be a long day.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The group stepped out of the Senkimo into the seireitei. Everything seemed to have been moving just fine until Shiro stopped, gasped for air, and collapsed. Racnarra and Grimmjow tried to push past their guards to get to the young boy, but they pushed them back with their zanpaktos.

“Get outta my way! He’s dying! Get outta my way!” Racnarra shouted, but no one listened. She was tripped backward while Grimmjow was kicked in the stomach. Neither of their eyes left the twitching form lying on the ground. Ichigo attempted to get to his son, but was grabbed by four shinigami and held back. The shinigami assigned to guide him to the prison didn’t bother to check if Shiro would be ok. The Sexta tried to get to his son again, but a hard fist slammed into the back of his head. He was stunned just long enough to watch the child’s body start to fade away. Both espada stared in horror as the one being they cared about dissipated into the air as a glittering fog cloud. Ichigo lurched forward as if his heart had just split in two. Yamamoto stepped up to meet the group with a fairly large guard squad. The old man watched the group, particularly the two arrancar with absolutely no interest in why they were angered. The orange haired teen was let go and he fell to his knees gripping his chest.

“King; I’m coming back,” the glittering cloud announced in a twisted form of Ichigo’s own voice. It seemed like no one else could hear it but the orange haired teen. The teen looked up at the cloud.

“H-hollow?” was all the boy could make out before the cloud flew straight at him. Ichigo lurched to the sky and let out a monstrous howl as the cloud formed his hollow mask. The teen’s shinigami robes turned pure white and a hollow hole started to form on his chest. With a small flash of light, the teen was revealed as an arrancar with a cracked mask covering the upper left portion of his face with red markings. The most striking trait was the vibrant black zero on his right cheek. Racnarra’s zero shimmered white before it morphed into a gothic style one.

“Take the prisoners to the Senzaikyu,” Yamamoto ordered. The shinigami started to move, but only got one step. Racnarra’s reiatsu lashed out in such a strong wave everyone was held in place. Orihime even passed out. She stood up to everyone’s shock, drew her zanpakto and held it straight up in front of her face. She positioned her index and middle fingers at the base and her eyes flashed to silver.

“Stalk, Nonamé,” Racnarra hissed. She slid her fingers over the blade and the entire area sround her glowed violently until the light exploded off of her. The lavender haired teen was gone to everyone’s initial impression. They looked down and there was a lavender kitten with feathered wings sitting on the ground where the newly ranked Primera was. The shinigami couldn’t help but laugh at the tiny thing covered in purple fluff. Grimmjow recoiled in shame and embarancment when he saw his daughter’s resurrection was a tiny little kitten. She flashed out of sight and before anyone could even think, there was a large gash in the ground that strechted all the way to the other side of the thirteen court squads. Yamamoto was nowhere to be seen. The remaining shinigami gapped in amazement and fear. They all took a step or two away from the kitten. She turned towards Shuhei.

“H-hey, I was just doing my duty! I had nothing to do with that,” Shuhei stammered. He really had no knowledge that the transfer from one world to the next would kill the poor kid. Racnarra didn’t acknowledge he said anything at all. She just stalked towards him in a little kitten way. Her eyes held a determined sense to kill this dark haired man. He was the only one that could have called the seireitei, and Shiro’s death was his fault. The punkish shinigami turned and scrambled away. The purple cat flashed out of sight again. She was almost floating right in front of his face now and her front paw snapped across the shinigami’s face. He slammed into a nearby wall with four deep gashes on his face. The kitten stalked towards the downed shinigami with every bit of intent to make the final blow. An unranked shinigami stepped between Shuhei and the kitten with his zanpakto ready for an attack. The kitten leapt in his upper thigh facing the ground before kicking his gut with her hind legs. The poor shinigami’s leg stayed put while the rest of him went flying backwards. She dropped the leg and continued towards the responsible man. She opened her mouth and a pink cero started to form just before another unranked shinigami stepped up behind the kitten and slammed the hilt of his zanpakto into her head. She passed out and turned back into her arrancar form. Nonamé reverted back into a blade in her hand. The male prisoners were forced towards the Senzaikyu while the females were carried just as the fourth squad showed up.

Racnarra woke up in a small, dark cell. She gripped her aching head and looked for Nonamé; she wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“You ok?” Grimmjow called from across the room.

“My head hurts, my little brother is dead, I’m in a fucking cage, I have no hair, and I failed to kill that bastard responsible! Do you think I’m ok!?” Racnarra snapped. She was well beyond pissed. Her emotions had practically done the 360 from pissed, to homicidal, to blackout rage, right back to piss about ten times by now.

“Shiro’s not dead. He’s back in my inner world,” Ichigo mentioned. The other arrancars gave the orange haired teen as if he’d lost his mind. They both watched the toddler die and they both assumed that Ichigo turned into an arrancar from the immense rage. It’s not like they haven’t seen it happen to humans and lower hollows before. The orange haired teen shouldn’t have been much different.

“He was my inner hollow first, found a way out, took it, and then came back when his body died. I swear Shiro is still alive,” Ichigo insisted.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re all gonna die anyway,” Racnarra professed. She moved to the barred wall and poked her head out. “Hey, Shinigami guard! Can I get a mirror and a pair of scissors? I know I’m gonna be executed, I’d like to look my best.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ikkaku responded with a lazy tone that bordered on just not caring. He opened the door he was sitting next to and quietly spoke to whoever was outside. He came back in and looked down the hall. “The boss said no.”

“Hey! I haven’t done anything wrong, for starts, and I’m a death-row prisoner! I have the right to a final request, and I request a mirror and scissors!” Racnarra snapped.

“You haven’t done anything wrong?! You’re a damn arrancar, and you haven’t done anything wrong. That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!” Ikkaku burst with a sudden bout of rage. “Your kind are one of the only reasons we shinigami exist!”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! Not all arrancars are evil, nor have all of us consumed human souls! I spent my entire life on human food and hollows! I’ve never once looked at a human and thought they were food!” Racnarra snapped with equal rage. “All I want now is some god damn scissors and mirror!”

“She’s right. The shinigami are horribly bigoted against us arrancars. You judge us all on just a handful of actions,” Grimmjow pointed out from his cell.

“Shut up! You’re in that group! The allegations against you are true! They weren’t for Shiro and me! Now he’s dead, and we’re all gonna be unjustly execute! Why the hell couldn’t you just keep it in your fucking pants!?” Racnarra snapped at her father. For the first time, Grimmjow looked down at his daughter’s hollow hole to get a base for her emotions.

“Whose is it?” Racnarra glared daggers at the Sexta.

“Isshin’s,” Racnarra begrudgingly admitted. Ichigo and Ikkaku both looked a bit confused at first, but a wave of reality washed over them when they looked at the lavender haired teen’s hollow hole. There was a small fetus floating inside. It was almost unnoticeable, but wouldn’t have been long before everyone was asking questions. The bald shinigami relaxed before he went back to the door and opened it. There was a flash of pink before a little girl stopped right in front of the lavender teen’s cell with a mirror and a pair of scissors.

“Here you go Neko-neko!” Yachiro piped out as she handed the items to Racnarra. The teen took them with a confused look.

“Th-thank you,” she stated just before the confusing little girl took off with a giggle. She set the mirror against the wall and went about making what was left of her hair as even as possible. By the time she was done, her precious locks were nothing more than a jagged pixie cut. She pouted as she realized she was terrible at cutting hair. She stood up and handed the mirror and scissors to Ikkaku. The bald man returned to his post at the door with a thoughtfully concerned look on his face.

“Y-you and Goat-face?” Ichigo muttered in a confused manner.

“Yes! Isshin and I had a secret relationship! Anything else you need clarified!?” Racnarra snapped.

“But… Why Goat-face?” Ichigo questioned

“Because he was easy to cuff to the bed,” Racnarra stated as she flopped on the futon in the corner. The orange haired teen knew from some instinct he couldn’t explain that she didn’t want to talk about it. The three sat in their cells for the next three days without a single word to each other. There was no point in talking. Ikkaku was removed from guard duty for personal issues with what was going to happen. All three arrancars were removed from the cells and lead to Sokyoku Hill in reiatsu suppressing bonds. Ichigo was the first to be pushed to the center of the execution platform.

“Ichigo Kurosaki; you have been charged and convicted of treason. Your scentence is death. Do you have any last words?” Yamamoto announced. He was heavily bandaged and looked the worse for wear.

“Only that this is a messed up side to be on Old Man,” Ichigo stated. He remembered how he’d saved Rukia from this fate, but no one was coming to his rescue this time. Kenpachi wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He was probably being restrained somewhere. The teen did plan on saying something long, eloquent, and noble, but in the end, all that just seemed so stupid.

_“You’re really gonna give up, King?! Fight, damn it! I didn’t come back just to die because of you!”_

_“Even if I do fight, I’d die trying to escape. There’s too many of them, Shiro. It’s over.”_

Yamamoto drew his zanpakto and flames engulfed the orange haired teen. Within seconds, he was nothing more than a pile of ash. The guards pushed Grimmjow to the center now.

“Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez; do you have any last words?”

“Yeah; ya’ll can go fuck yourselves!”

The same fate fell upon the Sexta and his ashes joined Ichigo’s. Racnarra was the only one left, and she couldn’t help but feel that was a fitting way to be; ashes joined together forever.

“Racnarra Araharu-,” Yamamoto started.

“Jaegerjaquez,” Racnarra corrected.

“What?”

“My name is Racnarra Jaegerjaquez. Grimmjow was my father.”

“Racnarra Jaegerjaquez; do you have any last words?” Yamamoto questioned with as much irritation that could leak out of his permanent state of demanding composure.

“Sorry I kicked you across the thirteen court squads; I meant to kick you into the outer most regions of the Rukongai,” Racnarra teased with a threatening smirk. Her eyes were glowing silver and quite a few on-looking shinigami shuddered away in fear. A strong gust of wind picked up Ichigo’s and Grimmjows ashes and they flew away in a final dance. Yamamoto drew his blade and the flames engulfed the lavender haired teen.

_“Why is this happening Mommy?”_

_“Because people can’t stop hatting.”_

“See you in hell!” Racnarra shouted from the flames. A few seconds later, she was nothing but ash as well. All the romances were over.

 


End file.
